Ever After
by melissa122683
Summary: Katara and Zuko enter marriage and life but even though the war has ended death may take one of them. Follow them in this 3 part story of marriage, smut, pregnancy, death, pain, fear and love.
1. Chapter 1

Katara was sitting in the garden watching the turtle doves in the pond and sighed as the heat felt like it was going to suffocate her. She leaned back on the bench pulling on the sash that was holding her official robes closed and sighed another breath when the hot air hit the skin on her arms.

She lived in the Fire nation for two years and she was still not used the way the sun would heat the skin to the point where you could feel it blistering but the last few months it had become almost unbearable. She rubbed her hands down her extended stomach and sighed again.

She was 8 months pregnant and between the heat, the way she could not sleep longer then a few hours and the stress of helping run the Fire Nation and she was sneaking off more and more to just breath.

She sat up pushing her robes all the way off, so she was just in her dress and after a quick look around she stood up and pushed the red dress off, so she was left in her blue slip and bindings and sighed in relief. She pulled her hair up into a loose knot on the top of her head and sat back down on the bench closing her eyes.

She had felt off all day, through the meetings she felt sluggish and unfocused and even walking to the garden she felt an echoing pain in her back that no matter what she did, would not pass.

She stood up and walked over to the pond under a tree to sit on the edge and sink her bare feet in the water and let her element sooth her in a way that nothing else could. After a moment she laid back in the grass, eyes closed and felt a peace she had not had in weeks. She thought back to the night before when Zuko had woke up to find her walking in circles on the balcony.

-/-

Zuko rolled over reaching to pull his wife closer to him and found empty sheets. He sat up listening in the dark room for the sounds of his wife but when he found silence, he gave a small frown and stood up to seek her out. He walked barefoot and chest bare through the room to the door that led to the sitting area of the Fire Lords private chambers, he gave a hard push to the large doors but still found silence when they slid open.

He gave another frown, paused to listen and hearing nothing he started to worry as he walked over to the balcony that was firmly closed. He looked through the glass and gave a small smile as his heart slowed back in to a relaxing rhythm when he saw Katara walking in circles before pausing to lean on the railing with closed eyes and peaceful look on her face.

He carefully pushed the door opened and leaned against the jam, "Hey." He whispered softly.

She stood up and turned to him with a soft smile, "Hey." She said back simply, hands resting on her stomach rubbing small circles.

He pushed off the door frame and walked over to stand in front of her, "What are you guys doing out here?" He asked softly, hands going to rest on the soft swell of her stomach.

Katara gave a small shake of her head, "We couldn't sleep." She whispered, resting her hands on his.

Zuko gave a small frown, "Anything I can do?" His thumbs brushing back and forth on the side of her stomach and gave a small chuckle when he felt their child kick him.

Katara shook her head, "No, it's just been sooooo hot and I can't get comfortable and YOUR child will not stop moving. And we didn't want to wake you up, so we came out here." She sighed and moved her hands to her back giving it a small rub, "I have just been feeling off all week."

Zuko gave a small frown, "Have you talked to the healers?" He asked stepping closer, so her stomach pushed against his and gave another small laugh when he felt his child kick him again.

Katara rolled her eyes, "See your child…... its like he knows you are here….." She gave a sigh and closed her eyes, "The healers said that this is normal for this being this far along and it probably doesn't help that I am a water bender and not used to the heat of the Fire Nation. …. I struggle when I am not a million months pregnant."

Zuko smiled and fell to his knees to kiss her stomach, "Well SHE is just ready to meet her mom and dad." He gave her stomach and quick kiss and whispered, "Be nice to your mama… she is not used to this wonderful weather like we are and she is doing all the work to carry you around all day."

Katara smiled down at Zuko and threaded her fingers through his hair, "HE is not going to like this weather either, he is gonna be like me and think the heat is to much." She sighed arching her back, so her stomach pushed into Zuko's face.

He looked up at her through hooded eyes, "Back still hurt?" he said frowning again.

She nodded, brushing her fingers down over his face and over his scar, until her fingers landed on his lips.

He gave her fingers a quick kiss, then stood up and turned her around bracing her hands on the railing. "Lean over." He whispered in her ear.

She leaned so her elbows touched the railing and then gave a throaty sighed when his fingers began messaging her lower back. He took a moment to concentrate, warming his hands so they were like a heating bag while still massaging and Karata moaned in ecstasy as the pain began to ebb and finally flow away.

"Keep that up and I will not let you leave the Palace tomorrow." She said eyes closed as he messaged her back with heat, but the cool breeze hit her face and she was finally relaxing.

He chuckled, "I can stay home tomorrow… the hospital will understand if I change my visit to another day." He said pushing harder into the side of her spine.

Katara shook her head and sighed "No, they have been waiting weeks for this, the children want to see the Fire Lord…... plus, I have meetings all morning so it would be useless." She arched her back, so his fingers pressed higher.

Zuko frowned, "Why don't you push the meetings back into the afternoon and sleep in tomorrow?" He said rubbing his hands up her back.

Katara sighed and pushed her hips back into his, making him groan, "Because I can't sleep once the sun rises… it's too hot… plus if I wait for afternoon meetings, I am too tiered and its even hotter."

Zuko grabbed her hips, pulling her tight against his growing hardness, "Then you need to come and get some sleep while its cooler." He whispered into her ear, as he leaned over her back, pressing tight, his heat radiating into her.

She moaned and arched into him, pushing even harder against him making him groan as he slipped his hands around to cup her breasts. "It's too hot in that bed with you… you are like a burning sun, Love." She whispered starting to rotate her hips making his forehead slip to hang on her shoulder.

"Katara." He whispered, his hands pulling her blue slip down to cup her breasts, pulling at her nipples until they were hard pebbles. "I want you…. are you in pain?"

Katara moaned, "The only pain I am feeling is wanting you Zuko... please." She whispered. She gripped the balcony railing as Zuko hand slid down her stomach to cup her through her slip. "Please." She whispered throwing her head back and pushing back harder against him.

Zuko gasped, gripping her hips and pushing back, "Stand up for a moment." He whispered huskily wanting to pull her slip off. When she shook her head at him, not wanting to stop the pressing against him he growled at her and his hands began to heat up until her slip began to burn off her skin.

"Zuko." She gasped, "You can't do that every time you want my slip off." She said as she pushed against him harder, arching her back.

Zuko gave a small chuckle, "Of course I can." He said pulling at his own stings until his pants were only being held up by the friction between his hips and hers. "I want to see my beautiful wife in the moon light." He whispered pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest. Her head tipping on his shoulder. "Beautiful." He whispered as he looked down to see her breasts full and heavy on top of her extended stomach. He tilted his hips back for a second, so his pants fell to the floor, then he pushed against her again.

Katara moaned, "Zuko please…" She begged her hands coming up to cup his head, "Please."

Zuko moaned as he pushed his hips into her and slid between her lower lips…... back and forth making her moan long and hard, "Zuko NOW." She demanded sliding forward to grip the railing, her hips pushed out.

He grinned as he grabbed her hips and slid into her welcoming heat but then paused when he was all the way in, making her try to move desperately, "Like this?" He whispered into her ear, holding her hips still.

She jerked back at him making his grin turn into a moan, "Please move…. Please …... move." She begged harshly, back arching and Zuko broke, pulling back to slide back forward. But it was not enough as Katara shook her head, "HARDER." She begged.

Zuko shook his head even though she could not see him, "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, moving in and out slowly, driving them both crazy.

Katara gave a shaky breath, "You will not hurt me… I need more…... Please Zuko… please." She begged her voice catching. "I need you to take me…... to claim me." She tried to move but he held her hips still, trying to gain control, his breath ragged, "I swear I will tell you if you are hurting me… PLEASE." She looked over her shoulder to look at his face, "I need you to fuck me."

Zuko's control snapped and so did his hips and he begin to pull out and slam back in making Katara scream as she arched her back even harder. "Yes… Ohhhh gods yes….. Zuko…..." She gripped the railing and began shaking as she felt herself began to climb to the edge.

Zuko looked down to see his beautiful wife arching into his touch, into his body and almost went over the edge before her. He reached around to find the place that he knew would send her over the edge and began a double assault, rubbing and pounding making her throw her head back and scream.

"Gods… Zuko….. please." she begged eyes closed and then she was exploding and Zuko swear he saw the moon shine a little brighter making her skin glow. And he followed her as she began to clench around him making his vision blur. His hands slid up to pull her close, so they touched from toes to her head resting on his shoulder and his failing into her neck. He gave her soft kisses along her shoulder and her neck.

"I love you… more than the moon." He whispered, one of his hands going to cradle her belly, "I love you both more than all of the stars in the sky." His eyes closed as he soaked in the feeling of being all around her… in her.

She reached and grabbed his hand, her body still clenching around him, "No more then I love you." She whispered, her eyes closed as she felt him surround her in warmth. "Always and forever."

Zuko flinched when he pulled out of her and the cool air hit him, "Come to bed love…...It is going to be a long day tomorrow and you need your rest." He said stepping out of his pants and pulling her back through the sitting area and into their room naked. He pulled her over to the bed sitting her down before walking over to their balcony and throwing open the doors, so the cool breeze flowed into the room.

She frowned, "You hate the doors open." She whispered as she climbed into the center of their bed.

Zuko gave her a soft smile, "I love you more then I hate the cold air." He whispered following her into the bed pulling her close, "Besides, you being comfortable is more important then anything else… you are growing our child and helping run a nation…... you need rest." His hand sliding over her stomach, his fingers brushing up and down.

Katara sighed as the cool breeze on her front and his warm heat on her back began to pull her into a peaceful sleep, "I love you too…." She whispered as she fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

-/-

Katara laid in the grass smiling at the memory of the night as the pains in her back began to grow making her shift trying to find a new more comfortable position.

She had finished all her morning meetings, even though she couldn't remember everything that had been decided, and now she was going to rest until Zuko came home that night. He had been gone when she rolled over that morning, finally waking up. She had almost been late to her first meeting, but she had finally slept for a few hours with no problems.

She had frowned when she rushed out of her room that morning and had been told that the Fire Lord had told her maids that they were to let her sleep until she woke up on her own. And if meetings had to be pushed back, so be it… she needed her rest.

Katara shook her head smiling, because despite his high handedness, the extra sleep had made her feel better. She gave a small flinch as a sharp pain hit her lower back again, stronger then the last one. Something was wrong…. She had been having pains for the last few hours and they were getting worse and not better. At first, she thought it was sitting in the chair and the heat, making her feel the pain in her lower back. Now that she was resting outside, and it was not getting better she was starting to worry.

She groaned as she rolled over to her side, trying to pull up and get onto her knees, but the light rolling pain, changed to a sharp ripping that made her eyes water and she knew in that instant that something was very wrong.

She took a deep breath, trying to breath through the pain, when it finally began to pass, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and tried to stand up. But before she could get all the way up another sharp pain made her gasp and she grabbed her stomach.

It was too early for the baby to come… she still had to much time left, at least 4 weeks, but she gasped and looked down as water began to slide down her leg. "NO" she whispered the fear beginning to roll through her.

She crawled over to the tree, having to pause each time a pain rolled through her back. She slowly pulled herself up with the trunk of the tree as she held her stomach. "Zuko." She whispered knowing that he could not hear her but what was worse that he was not even at the Palace… he was at the hospital, visiting the children and would not be back until late that night. She cried out as another pain pulled though her stomach.

She took a deep breath, tears starting to run down her face, cradling her stomach, "Ok little one... we have to get some help… so I am going to need you to take a moment and let mommy walk out of the garden and get it ok." She said rubbing the kicking a baby. Only the movement of her baby was keeping her calm. "We need help and …..." She paused to take a deep breath, pushing off the tree… managing to make it to the bench before another pain ripped through her body making her scream.

She sank down onto the bench as the pain rolled through her in waves. Her panic was starting to rise because she couldn't walk enough to get help, but she knew that she needed a healer as soon as possible. "Please my little angel, we need help…. I need you to let me get some help." She said leaning over clenching at her stomach. It seemed that for just a moment her body and baby listened when the pain rolled away, and she was able to stand and start to walk to the gardens entrance. But she only made it to the garden doors and pushed them open before another pain rolled through, making her fall to her knees.

She had to breathe through the pain, unable to move as she leaned against the doors, tears rolling down her face. That was how the maid found her a few moments later.

"Miss?" The lady called out not realizing who it was with Katara's head down and her robes off. She gasped when Katara looked up at her, "My Lady?" She gasped running over to fall to her knees, "What's wrong."

Katara gasped reaching for her hand, "I need a heeler…. The baby…." She whispered.

The maid nodded, "Yes miss, lets get you to your room." She said trying help Katara stand up but paused when Katara screamed as another pain ripped through her body.

It took Katara a moment to breath through the pain, "No…... go get a healer… and send for the Fire Lord…... I need Zuko…. Please." She whispered grabbing her stomach. She gave the maid a light push, "Go."

The maid froze for a moment before nodding and getting up and running down the hall screaming for help. It felt like both forever and no time at all before there was a group of Katara's ladies' maids and guards running to the garden gates, orders were issued, and questions asked but Katara was starting to fade in and out form the pain.

She felt someone lift her off the ground and begin to run down the hall. She heard the conversations around her, phrases coming in and out. Someone called out to fetch the Fire Lord immediately…. another called for all of the healers in both the Palace and from the hospital…... another asked her if she was still in pain, but she couldn't get an answer out... the pain taking over.

She watched the celling above her change as they ran her down the halls into her room, they sped so fast the bricks started to blend together until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

-/-

Zuko was talking with the head of the hospital, an old water bender healer after visiting with the children all morning and was happy to hear that the new money that was allocated to the hospital was making a difference. Most of the children were either healed and out of the hospital or on the way to being healed nicely.

Katara's ideal to hire a water bender healer at the end of the war had made such a difference. Her begging and pleading and finally refusal to accept no to get her here had created such a long-term positive effect that Zuko was once again humbled by his wife.

There was no way there would be this much progress without the Old Water Bender healer.

"So how is your wife?" The healer asked, her old voice cracking as they walked along the corridor.

Zuko gave a smile, "Very pregnant…. Uncomfortable…hot." He said looking down at her. He was still amazed that someone so old, small and frail had single handedly saved so many lives, created so much positivity.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, "Pregnancy is hard even in the best of circumstances…. But us Water Benders are not made for the heat of the Fire Nation…I find that even I struggle here sometimes…... and I am not pregnant… it will get better when she is no longer carrying around the extra weight." She paused and gave him a grin, "and hormones."

Zuko gave a quick laugh, "She has about 4 or 5 weeks left and while she is excited… I find I am nervous…...I didn't exactly have a good role model for fatherhood." He finished softly.

The Old Water Bender paused and gently grasped his hand, then pulled him down so he was level with her, anyone looking would be surprised to see the Fire Nation Lord almost kneeling to the Old Water Bender but he was eagerly wanting the hear wheat she was going to tell him, "Your fear is what tells me that you will be a good father… just like you are a good leader." She said giving his scared cheek a soft kiss. He gave her a deep bow making her smile.

When he stood back up, she shook her finger at him, "But your fear is not necessary… if you can love and respect an Old Water Bender like me…. And be dedicated and adoring to your water bender wife…. all while doing the best you can for your fire nation…. Fatherhood will be a blessing for you, one that you will do well at." She said.

But before he could reply they both turned at the screaming coming from down the hall, Zuko quickly stepped in front of the Old Water Bender, ready to defend her from whatever was coming down the hall.

But the water bender set an old frail hand on his arm, moving him to the side and whispered, "Listen."

"FIRE LORD…. FIRE LORD… HEALER." was being screamed from the running figure. "You must come quickly."

Zuko paused, eyes narrowed, "Stop…..." He told the boy, "Breath…. Tell us what has happened." Grabbing him by the shoulders as he came to a stop in front of Zuko and the water bender, gasping for breath.

The young boy looked up at Zuko with wide fearful eyes, "It is…." He took another deep breath still not able to breath, "the… the …. Fire Lady… she is in labor… told to bring you…and the healer." He gasped out between breaths.

Zuko felt his heart stop in paralyzing fear, "Not possible… it is too early." He said grasping the boy's arms.

The boy shook his head, "She went into labor in the garden…. She was in a lot of pain…. Said she needed you and the healer…... that something was wrong." The boy gasped out.

Zuko froze for a moment before the healer reached up and touched his shoulder, "My lord…... you must go to her as soon as possible…. I will go in the carriage with this young man, but you take a horse….. she will need you." When he didn't move, she gave him a small shake, "ZUKO…" She commanded in a sharp voice, "Your wife needs you... now… I will be right behind you."

Zuko gave a sharp nod and turned to the boy, "You are to get her to us as fast as you can but be careful with her." He said pointing to the Old Water Bender. Then there was just a streak of red as he ran down the hall as fast as he could.

Within moments he was on top of the horse the boy had come on and in less than 30 minutes he made it to the place doors. His guards gave a sharp breath when they saw their Fire Lord come galloping up at full speed.

"Open the doors." He yelled out, the horse impatiently stomping as the doors were slowly pushed opened… no one questioned him when they saw the panic and manic expression he held. They just ran to push the heavy gates open…

"Leave the gate open." He called out, "There is a carriage coming with the hospital healer … she is to be brought to the Fire Lords chambers immediately." And when there was enough room for him to slip though he was galloping through at full speed, leaving the guards in a stunned panic. They knew something was wrong but did not know what to do to help or fix it.

He stayed on the horse as long as possible, galloping through the great hall past the stunned looks of advisers and people of the court. He stayed on it down the hall until he made it to the point where the horse would not longer fit. He slid off the horse and took off in a sprint to his chambers. Not caring that the horse was standing in the middle of the Palace hallway.

His red robs billowed behind him as he ran past guard after guard standing at attention, they knew what was going on and they worried for the Fire Lady that had them all feel like they were worth knowing…. That they important.

When he finally made it to his rooms the doors were already opened as people were rushing in and out.

"Katara." He screamed, the fear in his voice at her being in an early labor heard by the entire room. "Katara?" He called running through the sitting room into their room, only to find silence, which made his fear triple, "Katara?" He called.

The maids looked up at the Fire Lord with tears in their eyes and Zuko froze, seeing Katara in their bed, pale and unmoving the silence like a blanket of dread. "NO" he whispered walking over to the bed slowly, sinking to his knees grabbing her hand. "Katara, I need you to wake up and look at me… tell me that its going to be ok." But she laid there, the only moment was her chest slowly moving up and down. He looked up at one of the palace healers as they checked Katara pulse. "What happened." He asked, his voice broken.

The healer gave a small frown, "She went into labor in the garden…... she called for help, but she passed out on the way to the room… the pain was too much for her…." She checked Katara's Stomach, "She is still in Labor, you can feel her stomach tightening with contractions…. We need to get her awake so the baby can be pushed out." She said, "Is the Water Bender healer coming… I know how to birth a fire nation a baby…. But I am worried that I may not be the best help for a water bender labor…... She needs a healer to help wake her up… to help her though labor."

Zuko nodded, gripping Katara's hand, "She is on the way… in a carriage behind me." He whispered looking down at his wife's pale unmoving face, "What happens if we can't get her awake?"

The Healer shook her head, "There would only be two options to save the baby and the Fire Lady… she wakes up and is able to push the baby out…. or we would have to cut the baby out." She paused at the look of horror that passed on Zuko's face. So, she went on gently "The baby will die if it doesn't come out now…. And if the baby dies, so does the Fire Lady." The healer whispered.

Zuko felt his heart stutter, his entire world was laying, unmoving in front of him and he was heartbeats away from losing it all. His face fell to her chest, listening for her heart beat, using it to calm down, his breath matching with each of her heart beats. "Please…... Katara… please, I need you to fight…... I can not do this without you… I will not survive without you." he begged her, his voice breaking.

He didn't notice the rest of the people in the room step back, tears in their eyes. Their own hearts breaking as they watched their great Fire Lord on his knees begging the women he loved to fight. The knew that if she passed… if the baby passed, he would never be the same…. The fire nation would not be the same…... the Lord and Lady had brought back the Fire Nation from ruin and hatred to a place of peace and prosperity for the first time in 100 years. And they all began to prey to the Gods because if something happened to Katara, then their lord would be lost and so would their nation.

-/-

The room waited in silence until finally the Water Bender Healer slowly shuffled into the room, she walked over to The Fire Lord and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My Lord, we must get her in water…. We will wake her and have a baby today I think." She said in a sure voice.

Zuko looked up with the fear in his eyes pouring out, "You can help her?" He asked softly.

The old water bender smiled, "I will do everything in my power to help her…. Lady Katara is strong and a fighter…... but she is a water bender and she needs her element….. so, we must get her in a tub …. Help her past the pain so she can wake up and get this baby out." She said gently.

Zuko nodded up at her, "OK… water…" He slowly stood up not letting go of Katara's hand. He looked over to the lady's maid. "Go fill the bath in the Master bathing rooms, as quickly as possible." He turned to the Old Water Bender, "What else do you need?"

The Water Bender turned to Fire Nation healers, "Please get me these herbs." She said pulling a list from her robes, "and please open all the windows, we need to cool her down."

The Fire Nation healers started shaking their heads, "Nooooo we must keep her warm." They protested.

But the Water Bender gave a small smile, "If she was born within the Fire Nation you would be right… but we are of the water tribe and we thrive in the cold… her body is being overwhelmed in the heat. That's why she is not waking up, she needs the cool water to heal her and wake her." She said softly.

The Fire Nation healers began nodding scurrying off to get the what was needed. The water bender turned to Zuko, "Take off your robes my Lord, then pick up Lady Katara and bring her to the tub quickly."

Zuko nodded, pulling at the sash holding his outer heavy royal robes, letting them fall to the floor in a pile, leaving him in his plain red robes. He slid his arms under Karata pulling her up into his arms and began to murmur to her as he followed the Old Water Bender out of the room.

"My love…. Please I need you to wake up … the baby and I need you here with us…." He brushed his lips across her forehead, "We need you… so you have to fight." He said softly.

When they walked into the bathing room he walked over to the tub and stepped in fully dressed. His body froze up from the cold water and he gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs. His body immediately began to heat itself up when the Old Water Bender shook her head at him, "You mustn't warm her up… if you can not be in the water with her, then you have to get out." She said softly.

Zuko shook his head, "I am not leaving her." He said and let he cold seep in his bones, He sat slowly and turned Katara, so she was between his bent legs, her back against his chest and head sitting on his shoulder. Her brushed her hair back and kissed the side of her head. "Ok love we are cooling you down, I need you to wake up for me….. the baby wants to meet us My Love…. So, wake up." He looked up to see the Old Water Bender place her hands on the water and began to move in in rhythmic motions. Soon the water was moving is soft circles lapping up against Katara's stomach and Zuko's heart clenched when he heard her moan.

He looked down to see Katara's eye lids flickering, her head tilting back and forth.

"Zuko?" she mumbled softly, "I need Zuko… please." She whispered, reaching out blindly.

Zuko felt his heart skip as she begged for him, even while completely out of it, "I am here my Love…. I am right here." He whispered, his arms tightening around her, "I am right here."

Katara turned to his voice, her nose pressing against his neck, "Zuko … something is wrong…. I did something wrong… the baby." She whispered.

Zuko looked to the Old Water Bender before shaking his head tilting it so it pressed into her hair, "No it was my fault… we should not have been together last night…I should not have been so rough" He said anguish in his voice as he kissed her forehead. He looked up when the Old Water Bender gave a small chuckle.

"Nothing either of you did caused this…... if it were the case, she would have gone into labor last night…... if anything, what you did helped the baby stay in one more day." She said softly, her hands still bending the water of Katara.

Zuko gave her a thankful smile, and gave Katara another kiss, "See love…. This was just fate… nothing either of us did caused this." He brushed her hair out of her face gently, "But we do need you to wake up and help bring our baby into the world."

Katara moaned softly, "The pain… it is worse than I thought it was going to be." She whispered, her hand clenching his. "I had this thought in my head… of the pain… but this is so much worse…... it feels like me skin was ripped off." She whispered slowly becoming more aware as the Old Healer continued to bend healing water over her.

Zuko looked over to the healers, who gave only a slight shake if her head. Zuko continued to brush Katara's hair back and kiss her gently. "I know love…... the pain will pass once our daughter is here in our arms…... then you will forget all about the pain and want a million more babies one day" He whispered.

Katara gave a faint smile, "NO… once your SON is here, I am never doing this again…. This is your only child Zuko… this I promise you." She whispered, her eyes finally opening to look at him softly. "I am glad you made it home… how was the hospital visit?"

Zuko gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "The kids were so happy and excited…. Just like you said they would be…... and thankfully I was with the healer when I was summoned to your side." He looked up at the healer, "Although she will still not share her name with me after two years."

Katara closed her eyes, laying her head back on Zuko's shoulder, "When I convinced her to come, she asked that the only thing I never give away was her name…" She gave the old healer a small smile, "Said that she wanted people to not think about her as a healer in the Fire Nation… but a water bender helping and living in the Fire Nation in peace."

The old healer looked up with a small smile, "When you name someone who helps… it becomes smaller…... just that one person…. But when you say that a Water Bender from the Northern Nation is living in peace in the Fire Nation… then there is an opening for more to come… more to help… more to be a part of change…... just more." She looked up at Katara, "I believe that you are close…. Are you ready to push?"

Katara gave her a scared frown, "Ma, I think that something is very wrong…. I can feel it." Zuko looked back and forth confused, one of his hand resting on Katara's stomach. But his heart stuttered when he saw the Old healer nodded.

"I know my dear heart…... but I can't fix it until we get the baby out… and if we don't get the baby out fast…" She paused looking only at Katara, "It may be to late." She whispered.

Zuko shook his head, trying to understand what was being said but it was Katara that spoke shattering his heart, "The baby… no matter what, you have to save the baby." She whispered, "Promise, Ma." Her voice breaking from the exhaustion.

The Old Water Bender gave a small nod and smile, "I promise that your baby will be safe and protected." She whispered, "But you must promise me to fight."

Zuko finally broke out of the disbelief, "NO they will both be fine." He said harshly, then he turned to Katara, "Love you will be fine… I refuse….." He paused taking a breath, "I refuse to believe anything else." He cupped her cheek bringing it up to look into her eyes, "Promise me." He begged, "Promise."

Katara gave him an exhausted smile, "I want you to name our Son after my father… please." She said softly, giving him a small kiss.

Zuko shook his head, resting his forehand on hers, "When our DAUGHTER is born… we will decide her name together on the third day as is tradition…. Then we will announce to the Fire Nation the name of their future leader."

Katara gave a small shake of her head and avoiding his statement said, "What if HE is a water bender?" She gave him a small smile as she began to gather her strength to push, "Will he still be the countries leader?"

Zuko gave her a smile, "If SHE is a water bender…... then the Fire Nation will have the first water bender as a leader in its history…. For she will be part me and part of you and the best fit to lead this country." He whispered.

Katara gave him another small kiss and nod before turning the old Water Bender, "I am ready." She said sitting up a little higher in Zuko's arms, his red robes floating around them in the water.

Zuko shook his head, "Not until you promise me." He said, helping her to sit up.

Katara gave another nod, "I promise to fight… I promise to bring your son into this world…. I promise that I love you." She said gripping his hands looking down at the Old water Bender who continued to bend the water over Katara in smooth movements.

Zuko shook his head, "That is not the promise that I want." He whispered as the fear began to spread through his chest.

Katara took a deep breath, "That is all I can promise you… because I have never lied to you before and I am not going to start now." She whispered.

Before Zuko could say anything, the old Water Bender called out to the Fire Nation Healers, "I will need you to each hold one of Lady Katara's legs and push against her when she has to push…. Another will have to help guide the baby out…. I will have to keep healing her as she gives birth." Zuko watched as two came forward, one on each side of the tub to help Katara get ready to go. The old healer never stopping her movements, her concentration becoming more intense. After a moment she looked up at Katara, "My beautiful lady, are you ready?" She asked Katara softly.

Katara nodded and took a deep breath and clenching Zuko's hands began to push… the next few minutes were filled with counting, deep breathing and Katara's low moans. Then the Old Water Bender called for a fault to let Katara rest for only a few minutes before she called it all to start again.

Zuko felt his own strength start to wane as he watched his wife try to push their child into the world. With each push… each groan, Katara was losing the battle and the Old Water Bender paused her, telling her to rest after 45 minutes of pushing.

She looked down at Katara, "My lady…..." She paused looking into Katara's exhausted face, "If we can not get it out soon…" She paused again, her hands still bending the water over her, she waited for Katara to give her a small nod.

Zuko looked back and forth between them. Katara had her head resting on his should, eyes closed. He looked up at the Old Water Bender who was starting to look exhausted herself, "What happens if she can't push her out soon?" He asked, the fear in his voice seeping through.

The Old Water Bender gave him a small smile, her hands never pausing, "Katara is strong…. She is working." She said softly.

But Zuko felt his anger rise, his inability to help or fix this… the frustration and fear overwhelming and the fires in the room roared to life as he yelled, "THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU."

The rest of the helpers in the room paused and looked at the couple in the tub with fear and sympathy. However, when they looked to the Old Water Bender only gave a tiered smile, they began to relax.

"My Lord." She whispered, "Katara is trying to push the babe out… but it is not coming as quickly as we would want to…. She is growing tiered and if she were to slip back into sleep before the baby comes…..." She paused looking him in the eye, "We may have to take the baby from her and then try to heal her."

Zuko swallowed harshly, his hands coming around to rest on Karta's stomach, he closed his eyes and took a breath before looking up at the Old Water Bender, "What do I have to do?"

She gave him a small smile and nod, "Give her strength…... talk to her and be ready…... She is struggling…. When she starts to push again…. Warm only the middle of her back with your hands… try to keep all the heat directed at her back… she needs the cool water around her" She whispered.

Zuko gave another silent nod and sat taller pulling Katara with him, then he leaned down and began to whisper in her ear…. sweet nothings, encouragements, that he loved her and that she had to fight. After a few moments the OLD Water Bender nodded and called Katara's name softly.

Katara moaned low in her throat and shook her head, but Zuko was the one who leaned forward and kissed her head, "Come on love… you need to bring our daughter into the world." He whispered to her.

Katara gave a harsh painful laugh and small smile, "You will not let this go… will you?" She said so softly only Zuko heard her. "HE is being difficult, just like his father."

Zuko shook his head and smiled down at her as he willed the water in his eyes away, "No, I am not going to let this go… what are you going to do when I am right?" He asked, moving one of his hands to her back, ready to help her the only way he could. "and you are right, SHE is stubborn… just like her mother."

Katara opened her eyes slightly to look at him with a smile ghosting on her lips, "I will make you a deal…. If it is a girl, you will name her…. And WHEN it is a boy, you will let me name it after both you and my father." She said softly.

Zuko gave her a soft kiss on her lips, "Deal…. I already know who I am naming her after." He said looking at her face carefully. "Now you need to push her out my love…. So, we can name her together."

Katara took a deep breath, nodding at him, before pushing up and looking at the Old Water Bender, "I am ready." She said reaching for one of Fire Nation healer's hands, Zuko's hands were at her lower back and the bottom of her stomach, pushing heat into her back and womb.

All at once the counting and breathing began as Katara pushed over and over. Her face becoming purple and blue with the fight of pushing their child into the world. Zuko pushed all of his love, strength and fire into her back and pushed it back into her when he felt it coming through her womb. After another 15 minuets one of the Fire Nation Healers gasped and looked up.

"I can see the head." She whispered to the Old Water Bender.

Zuko smiled and kissed Katara's temple, "Do you hear that love?" He asked as she continued to push, "Almost…... you can do this."

Katara gave a quick nod, still pushing, her moans almost turning into screams as the pain rushed through her lower body.

The Old Water Bender looked over to the Fire Nation Healer's, "You must catch the baby and put it on her chest….. then move because I will need to heal her as quickly as possible." She said.

She turned to Katara, "When the babe comes, I will try to heal the rip as quickly as possible, you must fight." She said only turning to Zuko after Katara nodded at her, "I may need your help, you must keep you wife up and warm." She said with a small nod. Zuko quickly agreed and then Katara was pushing again.

It was like time stopped for the room as Katara screamed and the baby slid out of her. The Fire Nation healer grabbed the baby as it slid into the water and placed it on Katara chest. "It's a girl, my Lord and Lady." She whispered, quickly moving out of the way the Old Water Benders movements that were becoming more frenzied. Katara reached up, her hands holding her baby close to her heart, tears rolling down her face.

Katara and Zuko didn't see anything but their daughter, so small yet so loud as she screeched at her unhappy entrance into the world. They both looked to see her 10 beautiful fingers and 10 beautiful toes. But neither of them saw the water start to turn red… so red that you could not tell where Zuko's red robes ended and water began.

They were looking at their daughters dark brown almost black eyes, as she gazed up at her parents and Zuko's hand came rest on Katara's. "Shhhh my little love, you gave us a scare." He whispered. "She is prefect." He whispered down to Katara, but he didn't notice the way Katara's face was paling, the way her eyes were starting to flutter closed. "You did it my heart." He said kissing Katara's temple, still looking at their daughter who had stop screaming and was just looking at them in wonder.

It wasn't until Katara's hands slid out from under his and slid into the red water did Zuko notice. Only when Katara slid farther his chest, did he notice the way his robes blended into the blood red water. "Katara?" He whispered, looking from his daughter to his wife and gasped when he saw her white face and closed eyes. He looked up at the Old Water Bender who was trying to heal Katara, her arms moving in fast jerky movements. "Help her." He begged, feeling Katara growing cold in his arms. "Please help her."

The Old Water Bender shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she kept moving her hands and Zuko felt his world coming to an end as he held his new daughter and dying wife in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko looked down at his wife and pushed the fear aside that was rolling through his body and looked over at the Fire Nation Healer. "Take the baby over to the table and clean her, keep her warm…... do not leave this room." He growled.

The Fire Nation healer nodded, gently picking up his daughter. Zuko reached to pull Katara further up his chest, her arms and body limp. He looked to the Old Water Bender, "How do we help her?" He demanded, "We will help her." He said, his voice harsh.

The Old Water Bender nodded down at him, "We will." She said softly, "The sack of life that kept your daughter alive …. It was attached to the inside of your wife… sometimes it rips away, leaving a wound inside the mother." She paused taking a breath as she continued to bend the healing waters over Katara, "That was the ripping pain that your wife felt, why her labor was so hard…when the baby came out, so did the blood that was held inside." She took a deep breath, "She is losing to much blood inside right now…. I am trying to heal her, but what I am doing is like putting a small patch on a torn off limb."

Zuko nodded looking down at Katara, "What do I need to do?" He asked pushing away the fear, the terror to only work on a solution.

The Old Water Bender took a breath, "I think we need to seal the wound." She said softly, "I have never had a mother survive this type of birth." She whispered down to him, making his heart stop.

Zuko paused his breath hitching, "Then she will be your first." He said fiercely, "How do we seal the wound?" He demanded.

The Old Water Bender shook her head, "Because it is inside, you will have to burn her through her skin." She whispered.

Zuko pulled back in horror, "You want me to burn her?" He whispered.

The Old Water Bender gave a small nod, "Yes, we must seal the wound before she loses any more blood…. I fear that if she loses any more, she will not make it no matter what we do." She whispered.

Zuko closed his eyes pulling his wife close, the thought of burning her skin was like a burn to his soul. Yet if it came between burning her or losing her there was no choice. "Where do I …... how do I?" He whispered.

The Old Water Bender gave a soft nod the called over some of the Fire Nation Healers, "You must help her float, but she must stay in the water so I can keep healing her." Zuko helped the healers pull Katara up so her stomach visible. Zuko sat up and kneeled next to her, "Do not put any heat in her until I tell you where, then when I point to the area…. You must burn though her skin, cutting off all of the blood vessels. … that is the only way the bleeding will stop." She said.

Zuko looked up at the Old Water Bender, "Through the skin?" He asked in horror.

The Old Water Bender gave a nod, "She will lose a little blood, but it will stop the constant flow inside her."

Zuko took a breath, holding Katara up as the Old Water Bender never stopped her hand moments, working hard to find where the blood was coming for. After a few moments she nodded, "Here." She pointed at her lower stomach close to her hip bone, "You must burn her hard enough to go through the skin into her womb… it will not be pretty…. It will be painful… for you." She said.

Zuko looked up at her and nodded, "I can do this." He said, his hands going to hover over her stomach, and he took a breath, "I can do this." He whispered to himself this time. "Please…... I cannot lose you." He closed his eyes thinking back to their first fight, from so long again.

"Please."

-/-

"Uggghhhhh." Katara yelled, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Zuko pushed his fingers into eyes, taking a deep breath. "Katara…. That will never work." He looked up at his wife from his throne who was pacing in front of him, "It has never been done before."

Katara paused looking at him carefully, "Just because It has not been done doesn't mean that it cannot... Or should not…. Our people are hurting." She growled.

Zuko smiled in spite of the current fight he and his wife were having, "Our people?" He said softly.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "Yes Fire Lord Zuko… OUR people…. When you and I were married… they became our people." She said.

Zuko gave her a soft nod, "So they are." He said, "But that still does not change the fact that it will never happen."

Katara threw her hands in the air, "Why are you so unwilling to try?" She asked, stopping to put her hands on his hips, "Is it because you do not trust my judgment?" She asked softly.

Zuko frowned standing up and walking down the stairs to rest his hands on her shoulders, "There is no one that I trust more then you Katara…. But bringing a Water Bender Healer to live in the Fire Nation…. It has never been done… no water bender will want to live here after everything that has happened…... and the Fire Nation will have problems with another water bender coming here. … we will have to find another way to help the hospital."

Katara pulled away from him, anger coming back, "So you will not even try…my ideal is not worth trying?" she asked sharply.

Before Zuko could reply a servant ran in the throne room and bowed, "Sir, you are being called to the meeting with the earth nation."

Zuko sighed, "Yes… yes…. Tell them I will be there within a few moments." Zuko watched as the servant ran out the door before turning back to Katara, "I love that you have this ideal… and I love that you are passionate about OUR people…... but I do not have time to go to the Northern Water Nation to beg for help that will not come, I have too much to work on here….. to rebuild here." He walked over and gave her lips a quick brush before following the servant out the door.

He put the fight out of his mind the rest of the day and it wasn't until dinner that he realized that he had not seen his wife the rest of the day. When he walked into the dinning room, he could not find her anywhere. With a frown he asked one of the servants who told him she was in their chambers and had been most of the evening.

Worried she was feeling ill, he quickly walked down the hall to their rooms. But it wasn't until he pushed the door open did her realize that his wife was not going to let their fight go. He looked around the room full of people as they packed trunk after trunk.

"Wife." He called over to her, as he watched her fold one of her dresses before putting it into the trunk that was sitting on their bed. "Where do you think we are going?" He asked.

Katara looked up at him with one of her plotting smiles, "Nowhere my love…..." She said carefully.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "So why the packing?"

Katara grinned, "WE are not going on a trip…... you are much too busy for that." And at Zuko's frown she continued, "I am going on an official trip to the Northern Water Nation." She said sweetly.

At once Zuko's calm mood exploded, "OUT." He yelled at the bustling servants that were packing Katara's things.

Zuko began pacing as the servants started filing out of the room while Katara kept packing. When the door finally closed it was silent as Zuko pushed back the anger that was threatening to pour out of him.

When he turned and saw his wife still calmly packing, his anger roared to life, along with the candles and the fire place. "You are not going anywhere." He said in a clipped voice.

Katara looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a painted smile, "Since I already sent the message to the Northern Water Nation about my diplomatic visit… it would be very rude to not show up." She said voice sweet as hunny.

Zuko clenched his jaw, "I do not have time to go on a diplomatic trip right now… I have meetings set up for the next month." He said with narrowed eyes.

Katara gave him a sharp grin, "I remember you telling me that, that is why I told them I would be coming alone…. The Lady of the Fire Nation will bridge the gap between the nations…. Only fitting since I am a Water Bender… right?"

Zuko took a dep breath trying to push down the anger and frustration. "Katara, I will not permit you to travel that far without me there to protect you." He said carefully, "Right now there are still some that do not agree with me being Fire Lord, let alone you being my wife… I will not risk your life for this."

Katara paused what she was doing to look over at him carefully, "I think you need to rephrase that sentence before I show you that I do not need nor want your protection." She said in a clipped voice.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her, "Love…... you know what I meant… we are both in danger when we leave this Palace right now, let alone our Nation…... I do not want you traveling without me right now." He in a soft voice, trying to calm down the anger he saw in her eyes.

Katara sighed and walked over to lay her hands on his chest, "I understand that Zuko… but in the end I am still going…" She paused and shook her head when he when to cut her off, putting her finger on his lips, "This…... it must be done. We have so many that are hurt…... hurting and while I can help here and there. I cannot be there full time and I cannot help them all… not while I am also helping you here… and I need to be here, helping you…" She gave him a small smile "I am using this trip for more than just getting a Water bender healer, I am also going so I can bridge some of the gap that was put in place between our nations during the war."

Zuko shook his head as his anger and now fear was filtering through him, grabbing her wrists and pulling them down to his side, "Let me make myself clear… you will not leave this place without me any time soon…... and I cannot leave, so write a new letter explaining that the visit will have to wait." He said voice and face firm.

His eyes flared in surprise when she began to laugh at him "You…. That is so cute…... you think you can tell me what to do." She said walking away from him to start packing again.

Zuko clenched his jaw and his hands at his sides, "KATARA, you will not leave this palace or this nation without me." He snarled as the rage and fear began to build up in him, "It is far to dangerous."

Katara looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "You are the Fire Lord and you are my husband…. But you are not my owner, therefore I will take what you are saying into consideration and I will take extra precautions, but I will be going because I am not yours to command." She turned back to continue to pack and missed as his eyes flared again, as the fires in the room began to rise. She missed the look in his eyes as he stalked across the room to grab her by the waist and turned her around.

"You are not leaving me." He said before pulling her so close there was no room between them. He slid his hands into her hair griping it tightly, tilting her head so he could cover her mouth with his. He was demanding and hard, biting hard enough for her to gasp, then licking it better making her moan low in her throat. "Mine." He whispered savagely, "You…." He licked down her throat, "are", he ripped at the top of her dress pulling until her breasts spilled out of the top and latched onto a nipple biting it hard, "not" his other hand slid up the back of her thigh and when he couldn't get it out of the way he felt his hands heat up until the dress began to burn off "leaving" his hands slid up to find her center as he slid to her other breast, pulling and biting that nipple until she screamed, "ME." He growled, pushing her down on the bed sliding down her body until his mouth could attach to her burning center.

Katara could not think past the heat, the sensation, the exquisite pain and pleasure burning through her. She slid her hands into Zuko's hair, holding him to her, begging in low moans and gasps as he pulled…. Bit… sucked and pushed her past her limits. When she finally shattered, she screamed, her back arching clear off the bed so only her hips and shoulders touched. But before she could catch her breath Zuko was ripping off his clothes and pulling her up to catch her mouth again with his, whispering demands into her mouth, "MINE." He said savagely pulling up her leg onto his hip as his other hand gripped her hair again, pulling until her neck was arched so he could bite her making her moan long and hard and start to beg, "Please… please ZUKO… please." She said griping his hair as tightly as he held hers, trying to pull him up to her mouth, but he would not relent. Instead gripping her other leg and pulling her up and into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips and he carried over to his desk, pushing all of the papers out of the way before setting her down and pushing her back.

He looked down at her, naked and flushed across his desk and gave a small nod, "Mine." He whispered as he stepped between her legs, pulling her to the edge of the desk before sliding his hands up her waist to cup her breasts. "MINE." He said more harshly, "Forever and always."

Katara looked up at him with hooded eyes, then whispered "Then doing something about it." Making Zuko's eyes flare before he gripped her hips and slammed home. "Yes" she whispered as her eyes slid closed, arching against him, trying to touch as much of him as she could.

Zuko's hands slid everywhere at what felt like once to Katara and she began begging as he pushed her harder and hard, slamming over and over until she was almost screaming as she begged. When he felt her about to tip over the edge, he stop his hips holding still away from her body, barely inside of her, making her scream in frustration.

"Look at me." He said, his own control slipping as he looked down at the beautiful site that was his wife. "NOW" He demanded.

Katara looked up at him with hooded eyes her body kept tryign to push against him as he held her hips in a tight grip…. So tight it might leave marks, but he had to have her look at him, had to get her to agree with him.

"LOOK AT ME." He said, one of his thumbs brushing her center making her arch harder, searching out the friction she was so desperate for, "NOW KATARA." He whispered harshly.

Katara opened her eyes to look up at him, "Please." She begged her hands reaching for him.

Zuko shook his head, "You are mine." He whispered, "You will not leave without me." He demanded.

Katara gasped and blinked up at him as she tried to filter his words through her mind that was high on the sensations coursing through her.

Zuko gave her one more hard push on her center before pulling away again making her cry out in frustration and he demanded again, "Say it Katara… MINE."

"Yes." She mumbled, her body twitching and moving seeking friction, seeking him, "Yes." She said gripping the edge of the desk.

Zuko shook his head at her, "NO… say it…. Mine… you are MINE." He snarled down at her, sweat dripping down his face as he to had to hold on to control when all he wanted to do was drive deep into her.

"YOURS." She yelled, "Only yours forever." She gasped out at him making the fire in him rage hotter, "Always yours." She reached up towards him, "Now please… please I am begging you."

Zuko felt his heart tip at the site of her arching up towards him as the words that she was his slid off her lips and he slammed forward again. He let go of her hips to place a hand on the desk over her shoulders, keeping her in one place as he began to crash in and out of her again. "I love you." He whispered as he slid his face into her neck, never stopping his movements, "Always…..." and gasped when he felt Katara reach up and place her hands on his shoulder, her nails digging in as she tried to hold onto him.

Zuko began kissing every inch of her he could reach, "Mine." He whispered as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth making her almost cry, "Mine." He whispered as he licked across her chest to pull at her other nipple with his mouth, "Mine." Her hands slid up into his hair to pull his mouth up to hers and he whispered, "Mine." Before his tongue touched hers making her moan into his mouth.

His hips kept moving, his mouth covering hers until she began to beg against his mouth, and he kissed down her screams as she came around him hard and fast. One... two more thrusts and he followed her over the edge into oblivion. His face slid into her neck as he gasped for air as she still surrounded him in every way, her body contracting around him as he pushed his hips shallowly into her few more times seeking just a little more pleasure and not wanting to separate from her yet.

After a few moments he slowly slid his arms up so he could lean on his forearms and look down at her, "Katara." He whispered, his hands pushing her hair out of her face as he leaned down to pepper her face with kisses. "I love you." He said tilting his head down until their foreheads touched. "I can not lose you." He said voice so low she barely heard his whispered confession.

Katara reached up to brush her lips across his, "I am afraid to tell you." She paused to look into his eyes, "That you are stuck with me for a very…very long time…. I will be with you until you are old and gray and I will make fun of you for being slow." She said with a small smile.

He looked down at her for a moment before closing his eyes, "DO you promise?" He asked his voice still so soft she could hardly hear him…..but she did hear the fear.

She pushed him up and off and out of her smiling as she watched him flinch, him leaving her always hard the same reaction. Her heat surrounding him was like a balm to his soul and it was painful when he lost.

She pushed him down into the chair naked as the day he was born before walking over to the bed to grab the throw blanket. She walked back over to him and slid into his lap, wrapping them both up in the throw. She reached up to cup his scared cheek, tilting his head down until their foreheads met.

"I can promise you that I want the rest of our lives together…... marriage and children… fights and yelling… smiling and happiness…. I want to see you old and gray so I can tell you that you move like an old man…." She pulled back to look into his eyes, "And I promise to do everything that I can to get all of that… to be with you forever until we pass together into the sprite world."

She paused and took his hand, "I promise you that this trip is not carless, or going against you to make you upset…... I think that it is the best thing for our nation and our people. I think that it will make a difference to bridge the gap between our nations… and I know that you cannot go right now… so I will go, and I will come back in a few months and OUR nation will be better for it." She laid a finger on his lips when he went to talk, "I also know that there is danger and I have to take precautions, I already assigned a group to go with as royal guards, I varied the times of when we are leaving…... I asked my father to meet me at the northern water nation so I have family with me…... I am being careful, I promise." She whispered up to him.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers, "It is not the same as me there, protecting you." He slid his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him, "I just want to put you in a bubble…. I want you by my side always…. I feel lost when you are not with me." He whispered to her.

Katara laughed up at him, pulling back to look in his frowning face, "Ditto." She said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her making her grin at him, "What do you think that you are the only one who worries… who craves to be together always…. I worry every time you leave the Palace, I worry every time you meet another nation… not knowing what could happen." She paused and shook her head, "But I have to trust that you are taking precautions, that you are doing what is best for our nation while still being careful. I reach out for you when you are not there… I feel like there is a piece of me missing when you are too far from me."

Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, "I know… I feel the same with you here…. But you want to leave… you will be so far away that I will have no control, no way to protect you and keep you safe." He paused, eyes still closed as he gave a hard swallow, "IF you leave and something happens, I will be days, weeks away."

Katara gave a small smile, "Again…... the same for me." She whispered making him look down at her, "WHEN I leave, I will have to believe that you will be safe here and that you will do everything you can to stay that way. Because I will be days, weeks away from you." She brushed her fingers against his cheek, "I do not want to leave you Zuko or our home, but I have to do what's best for our people... even if that means that I will feel heart ache and sadness being away from you, fear that something may happen to you. Feel the pain of missing you."

Zuko sighed and nodded, "Fine, but I want you home in 2 months and not a moment later." He said firmly, making Katara laugh at him.

IN the end she had been gone almost 3 months, much to Zuko's frustration. However when her ship sailed back into the harbor and he saw his wife help the Old Water Bender off the boat he could not help but feel a proud shiver run through him. She had done what even he did not think could be done. She had created a new peace treaty with the Northern water nation, and she had brought back 4 healers, 3 that would stay for one year to help heal the sick and injured and one that would stay on until she was ready to leave this world.

_/-

As Zuko looked down at his wife he could not help but be thankful for that fight, for her stubbornness to go, because right now the only person keeping his wife alive was the Old Water Bender Healer. She would already be dead and so would his daughter if she had not fought to go and bring back the healer.

He looked up at Old Water Bender, "I don't want to hurt her." He whispered, his eyes filling with water and he looked down at his wife. Her face pale, almost white and cold, so different from her tan warm skin.

The Old Water Bender gave a tired smile, "I know, but we have to stop the bleeding, you must do it quickly and firmly. If you don't not burn all the way through, she will keep bleeding and she will die." She said softly.

Zuko nodded, placing his hands on her stomach by her hip, "I love you." He whispered down at her before pulling the fire from within him and doing one of things he swore he would never do. He felt the fire lick across his hands and started to burn her skin, and he almost gagged as the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room. Yet what scared him the most was not the smell, or the sizzling sounds of flesh but the fact that through all of it Katara did not move, did not make a sound. She was truly gone floating away from her body and away form the pain.

He began to falter looking to her face, his hands cooling down, but the Old Water Bender snapped out his name, "ZUKO… keep going, we have to stop the bleeding." Zuko looked up and nodded, pulling the fire back into his hands and pushing it back into her again. He took a breath and pushed hard until he felt his fire rip through her body and gasped when skin shown a blistering hole, quickly pulling away.

The Old Water Bender gave a small smile and began to bend water over the new blistered flesh, "I can feel that her blood has stop flowing out of her. I will heal this opening and then we will put her in bed…" She whispered trying to heal Katara.

Zuko looked up at her, "So she is going to be ok?" He asked sliding an arm under Katara's legs and shoulders pulling her close.

The Old Water Bender gave a small shake of her head, "I do not know My Lord…. she has lost a lot of blood… more then she ever should. We have… YOU have stopped it, so she has a chance…. But we will have to see if she is going to come back to her body or go into the spirit world." She whispered.

Zuko shook his head, "NO… she is going to be ok, I refuse to believe anything else." He said looking down at his wife the fear written across his face.

The Old Water Bender smiled softly, exhaustedly, "She will need you to call her back to this body I believe, she is tiered and in pain… she is ready to leave."

Zuko shook his head, leaning down to kiss her lips carefully, "My love…. I need you… our daughter needs you… you have to fight to stay with us… you have to come to us." He whispered into her neck as he buried his face to inhale her scent.

The Old Water Bender gave a deep breath before calling Zuko's name, "We have done all that we can, now we have to wait. Can you carry her to bed and we will clean her up and put your daughter close to her… the smell, sounds and feeling of her may help bring Karata back to her body."

Zuko nodded, slowly standing, pulling his wife close to his chest before standing up. He felt her weight like a comforting blanket as he pulled her close and stepped out of the tub to follow the Old Water Bender back to their rooms.

He watched as she pulled his daughter into her arms, calming the baby as she instructed the fire Nation Healers to lay towels down first so they could dry Katara before putting her in a new slip and sliding her into bed. Zuko stood soaking wet looking back and forth between his daughter and wife feeling lost for the first time in years. Not sure which way to turn, which way to move. He was stuck. Maybe if he didn't move…. maybe he could freeze time and his wife would heal and wake up, his daughter would be put in his wife's arms and the day that was supposed to be the happiest in their life would be happy instead of this encasing fear and pain.

He looked up when the Old Water bender called his name, "Zuko, you must go change so you can hold your daughter and talk to your wife… they need you warm and dry." She said softly.

But Zuko could not move because while he wanted to hold his daughter, he could not leave his wife, he could not take his eyes off of her… what if…. If he left… even for a moment…. What if….. NO, he could not leave the room.

The Old Water Bender realized what he could not voice and looked over to the Fire Nation servants in the room, "Please get your Lord new robes and walk them over to the screen." She said pointing over to corner of the room, "Zuko change behind there and come back, I will watch them the few minutes it will take you and you don't have to leave the room." She said softly, her old face reading his pain and indecision. After a moment he nodded and backed over to the screen, still not taking his eyes off of Katara on the bed.

When the servants handed him towels and new robes he finally stepped behind the screen, changing in less then 2 minutes before emerging dry and dressed. He strode over to kneel next to the bed, slipping his hand into Katara's and began to talk to her softly, begging her to fight again, looking up only when the Old Water Bender walked his daughter over to him.

"She is looking for her mother and father." She whispered softly, "Take her." She said handing Zuko his daughter.

Zuko looked down at his daughter and gasped at her large eyes, finally taking in her beauty. She looked like a mini version of Katara and his heart broke a little. He sat up on the edge of the bed, "Love….. she looks just like you, I saw it before…. Before they cleaned her up, but now… wrapped in her blue blanket…. All clean… she looks just like you." He said looking down at his wife, "You need to wake up so you can see that I was right… that I win…we have a daughter." He whispered brokenly, "Just wake up so you can see our new little piece of paradise." But Katara did not move, she was frozen, pale and cold, so very cold when he reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

The Old Water Bender sat in a chair, as the exhaustion of healing for hours finally took over. She looked up at Zuko, "Place you daughter next to your wife on the bed, let her feel her…... lay next to them, keep them both warm now… let her feel both of you, and in a bit when the baby gets hungry let her feed from Katara. If anything can bring her back, it will be her daughters need… the feel of you both there waiting for her." She whispered, "I checked your daughter over, she is well and healthy… now we have to wait and see if Katara will wake up." When Zuko nodded over at her she slowly stood, "I am going to rest now…. Please call me if anything changes, but she should rest and heal through the night."

Zuko nodded absently as he looked at his daughter in one arm and his wife's hand in his other hand, shutting out the world. He didn't see the Old Water Bender stand and pushed everyone out of the room just felt the quiet as the room emptied except for Katara his daughter and himself. Then pulled Katara's arm out carefully before laying their daughter in her arm. The he carefully laid next to his daughter rolling over to see his wife and their daughter between them.

"Katara." He whispered as the tears gathered in his eyes, "I can not do this without you..." He said looking at their daughter who had fallen asleep between then, her finger in her mouth, dark lashes against her cheek. "I can not live this life without you." He whispered brokenly, his finger brushing down her cheek.

He sat up and gently kissed her lips, "I need you to come back, you told me…. You told me marriage and children… fights and yelling… smiling and happiness…." He paused closing his eyes as a sob tore through his chest, "You said old and gray then the spirit world together." He laid his hand on her cheek turning towards him, so her chin brushed the top of their daughters' head, "SO you have to come back to us." He whispered, "You have to fight for me, you have to fight for her….. you have to fight.' He begged.

He pushed his body to warm his family, he pushed his will into his family, and he began to pray to all of the sprites to bring back his reason for living…. He prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko took a breath as the morning light began to filter through the room and for just one moment, he felt peace and happiness. He could feel Katara's warm body laying next to his, warming him.

Then one small whimper broke the bubble of happiness and love and every memory from the day before came rushing back. In waves

the fear….

the sadness…..

the uncertainty…it all came rushing back to him. He took a deep breath, clenching his eyes closed, refusing for just one more second to accept what had happened yesterday. However, he heard his daughter let out a growl so close to what Katara did that he felt his heart crack with the thought that he would never hear it from Katara again.

He slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter looking over at him, her small lips making the sucking movement that told him that she was hungry. Her face scrunched up in anger and frustration with his lack of movement.

But he was not ready, and he closed his eyes for one moment as he took a deep breath to push away everything but the angel who was looking at him with wide angry eyes. He sat up slowly looking down at the wonder that was his daughter and felt his heart rip in two. He was supposed to be holding her with Katara looking at them. Katara was supposed to be feeding her while rocking her, a smile gracing her lips. It was supposed to be a happy time…. A joyous time… a time of peace and happiness…. Instead he was struggling to look at his own daughter…... because every time he did, he would see the terror and fear in Katara's face…. The red-hot pain of not being able to help her through the birth… of not being able to take the pain away from her.

He looked down when his daughters' eyes went from anger to curiosity and her angry grunts became soft murmurs. The sound made Zuko smile for just one moment, because in that second, she was so like her mother her curiosity over taking everything as she looked into her dad's eyes. But when he just smiled at her she quickly changed back to angry as her stomach demanding food and her voice letting everyone know

"Hey little one." He whispered down to her, lifting her up carefully. "Are you demanding food?" He asked her, rocking her gently. When she gurgled up at him with a small smile, he couldn't help but smile at her. "Ok let's see if we can get your mom awake today." He looked over at Katara, her eyes closed and felt his heart stutter at her pale face. He looked back down at his daughter and wrinkled his nose at the smell that she was giving off, "Maybe we will change you first, hum." He said down at her gurgling daughter.

When she blinked her eyes at him, he felt his eyes begin to fill with water, "How can something so beautiful be mine…..." He whispered, "You are really just a mini version of your mother… and she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever met…... and now that I have you…... I have two of the most beautiful women I have to protect and love." He whispered down at her as he walked over to the table. He carefully laid her on the blanket that had been placed to create a changing table. He felt his nose wrinkle at her when he smelled the aroma that was coming from the beauty that was his daughter, "Well I guess there has to be an offset for how pretty you are…... and the smell is one." He said grinning down at her, "I guess we shall change you and then see if we can get you fed." He began to pull her swaddling apart until her little legs and arms sprang free in a deep stretch making Zuko laugh at her.

"Well my little love, stretch …" He said pulling out the changing things, pausing when he heard the door softy push open to reveal the old water bender. "Good morning." He said softly, "Have you come to look at Katara?"

The old water bender gave Zuko a small smile as she shuffled over to look at his daughter that was starting to whimper up at the adults who were gazing down at her. "She is already awake and being demanding hum?" Said the water bender as she pushed Zuko out of the way, "Let me give her a quick look over and make sure that she is ready to face the day." She carefully placed her hands in the bowl of water on the table, letting it dampen her hands fully before she placed them on the baby who was watching her with wide unblinking eyes. She began to rub the water on the baby's stomach and chest slowly, pulling the droplets back up with her magic when they began to slide off.

Zuko watched as the baby studied the old water bender, her eyes just taking everything in, and he smiled, "She is already like her mother… watching and observing before she shows any emotions or thoughts…." He paused as his daughter looked over at him, "Even now she is studying and assessing us." He said with a small smile.

The Old water bender smiled down at the wide eyed baby, "She is smarter than most already… and from what I can see she is perfectly heathy…" she ran her hands over the girls chest, "Even being early her breathing and stomach seem to be in prefect order." She looked over at Zuko and stepped to the side, "And it looks like she can fill her diaper just fine too." She said with a small smile, "Why don't you change her while I check on her mother." She said pulling the bowl of water into her arms and slowly walking over to the bed.

Zuko watched as the old water bender slid her hands into the water again before placing one on Katara's head and one on her stomach. He quickly looked back down at his daughter and began the first of what he assumed would be many diaper changes. He and Katara had decided when she found out that she was pregnant that they would be different then most royals. They would be hands on, changing and parenting as much as possible with only limited help from nannies and staff. Only by being hands on could they install their values and the importance of being kind and caring… or at least that is what Katara said and he was willing to follow her lead when she had shown that she was so good at leading.

He quickly wrapped up his daughter scoping her up into his arms and carrying her over to watch the old water bender examine Katara. He rocked his daughter back and forth in the dance as old as time to calm her and waited in silence not wanting to disturber the water bender until she was done. After a few moments the old water bender looked up and gave him a tired smile, "She is still resting between this world and the next." She said softly.

Zuko took a breath waiting to see if she would continue talking but when she frowned and looked over at Katara again he couldn't wait for her any longer. "What can we do?" He asked her softly.

She looked back over and shook her head, "All we can do is wait…... wait to see which path she will follow." She placed her hand back on Katara's head, "She will either come back to us… .to you and your little one…... or she will pass on to the spirit world."

Her words made Zuko's heart stutter and pause to take a deep breath, "How…." he paused pushing down the tears that where threatening to spill, "How do we get her to choose this path…... to come back to us?" He whispered as he gave his daughters head a small kiss, taking in the only comfort he could in that moment.

The water bender smiled at him, "If there is anything that I know about your wife is that she is stubborn and set in doing what she wants." She said softly.

Zuko gave a snort and grinned, "You are not wrong… hopefully she will refuse the spirit world and comes running back." He took a deep breath as the small moment of contentment was washed a way leaving him with the fear and pain again, "How do we help her come back… help her turn to us?" he asked softly.

The old water bender shook her head, "All we can do is be here… talk to her, plead with her to come back." She brushed her hand down Katara's face, "Touch her….. let her daughter eat…. Maybe those things will be what is needed to help Katara turn back to us." She walked over to Zuko and brushed her old fingers down his daughters cheek, "I fear that this point that only you and this little one will be able to bring her back Zuko…" She paused to look up at Zuko and sighed knowing her words were going to hurt him, "Katara is closer to the spirit realm then to us right now."

Zuko's heart stopped as he looked at the old water bender, "No." He whispered. "I refuse to let her go." He said in a harsh voice, "I will not lose her."

The old water bender smiled at him, "I think that may be the only reason that she is still here at all…. Go to her….. feed your daughter…. Kiss your wife…. Talk to your wife… if any one can bring her back it is you." She carefully kissed his daughters scrunched up face and walked out of the room.

Zuko watched her close the door before taking a breath and walking over to the bed that held his wife and sat carefully. He looked down at her taking another deep breath to push down the weight that had settled on his chest. It seemed like he was taking more and more deep breaths each moment that went by. "Hey… love." He whispered his hand brushing down Katara's cheek, "I believe that your daughter is hungry, and it seems like she takes after your brother in the being vocal about it." He gave a small laugh as if on cue their daughter screamed her displeasure at being ignored for so long. "I think we should we feed her and then you and I have to have a nice long talk My Fire Lady because I have some displeasure at you not waking up to help…. I refuse to let this become a habit my love." He whispered as he brushed his hand down her face with a small smile. After some quick arranging of Katara on to her side, their daughter was finally happily sucking her mothers' milk. Zuko gave a soft smile as he watched wishing with his entire heart that his wife would look up at him and smile. He brushed his hand down his daughters back giving her comfort from both her mother and father, even if it was only for a moment. After a moment he began to hum the song that he had started humming to Katara before they were married. He could still remember the first time he pulled Katara in his arms and hummed the song to her and he thought back to that day…..

Zuko was sitting under the cherry blossom tree in front of the pond in the Fire Lords private fire garden. He had been officially Lord of the fire nation for 3 years today and there was a yearly coronation party each year that he hated but had to attended since it was in his honor. He sighed as he laid back in the grass under the shade of the tree, three years had passed, and he was now 22 years old and in charge of an entire nation that either love or hated him.

He could handle the hate; he was used to people looking down at him or judging him… he was used to fighting for everything that he wanted. He was used to hate…. and he was used to being alone. His only time of peace and of true happiness is when Katara would come visit as an ambassador for her nation. He wished is was more then once every three months, it seemed like the time in between each stretched longer and longer and his happiness came and went with her. His loneliness began wrap around him like ice each day… and only the sound of her voice could melt it off.

He was currently hiding because he had gotten a message that Katara would not being coming to his celebration. She was still in talks with what was left of the air nomads, the ones that had hidden from the fire nation and since they were at an impasse, she would not be able to make it. He felt his heart ache at the thought of it not seeing her again for months. When he first saw that he had a letter from her he was so excited, he had torn it open to see when she would arrive and by the time he had finished the first paragraph of the letter the flames in the room had extended up, the same way they did whenever he read something that made him angry or upset. He had thrown the letter on the desk, no longer caring about her statements on what she was currently doing or her plans for the future were when he would not be able to see her.

He had stalked through the halls, those passing by took one look at his face and turned away refusing to be the one he lost his temper with. He had slammed through his rooms and stalked through his double doors onto his balcony and down into his garden. His anger quickly left as he looked at the water in the pond and the ache in his chest intensified as the sadness took over.

He still remembered when he added the pond into his private gardens, it was after his first year as Lord and Katara's 4th two-week visit. He could still hear her complain that there was no where for her to relax in her element, no place in private for her to bend. She had smiled and said it was one of the only reasons she would not stay forever. He knew she was joking since she had to be back to her southern tribe for meeting before going to the earth nation. But he saw her grin as she said it and his mind immediately jumped to creating her a place and after much deliberation, he decided to put it in his private garden, there was no where more private for her to practice. What he refused to acknowledge was the underlying peace it gave him when she was gone. He could go and just lay by the pond; set his feet into the water and feel closer to Katara.

He smiled as he remembered the way Katara had squealed when he led her into the gardens when she saw it just 3 months later. He felt his arms ache in remembrance of her jumping into his arms and hugging him close and his cheek tingling as she brushed a kiss on it before running into the water. If he closed his eyes tight enough, he could see her bending in front of him, laughing as she shot him with bursts of water. It had become the place where they would meet at the end of the day…. to talk… to practice bending…. To just relax as friends… at least for her… he always craved more…. Always ached when she left and felt complete when she returned. She was the only person besides himself that could come and go from his rooms with no resistance. He still remembered the first time that he had come back from a meeting at the end of his day and found her knee deep in the pond, in that moment he felt like the world was just at peace. He shed his royal robes and quietly walked over and laid under tree and let the sun warm his face as he listen to her bend. He had fallen asleep to the sounds that day.

He often wished he had put the pond in sooner because she ended up keeping her word that her stay would extend and soon her 2-week visits became 3 and then 4 weeks at a time. With less weeks in-between. In fact, this last break was the longest they had been apart since he had put in the pond… she had already been gone 4 months and now with what she was saying it would be another 3 months before she could come back.

Zuko took a shuddering breath as the ache in his chest spread at the thought of not seeing her face… not hearing her laugh for another 3 months. He was barely holding on with the stress and frustration, sometimes it seemed it was only Katara's voice that would calm him down and bring back to his center.

"Hey you." He heard whispered over the wind and closed his eyes as her sweet voice broke his heart a little more. It was like even the spirits were mocking him now and teasing him with her voice. He shook his head thinking he had finally truly lost it when he swore, he could feel her presence behind him.

"Sorry I am late…. I know I was supposed to be here last month." He heard whispered from above him and he gave a dark chuckle rubbed his chest where the ache was and his forhead as felt his mind slip but his eyes startled open when he heard her sigh and the brush of her leg on his arm as she knelt next to him, "Sorry I took so long to come back I tried to hurry…please don't be mad." She whispered down at him.

He slowly slid his eyes open to look up and see her dark curls fall around her heart shaped face, her lips turned down in a frown. But was her eyes that made him pause, her deep brilliant blue eyes that looked so sad, "Please don't be mad at me…. I don't think I can handle you being mad at me… everyone else yes, but not you." She murmured a tear sliding down her face.

Zuko shot up to a sitting position and turned to cup her cheek, brushing her tear away with his thumb. When his fingers touched her, he felt the ache in his chest start to fade and his mind begin to clear, "You are here." He whispered to her.

She gave him a watery smile, "I did not think I was gonna make it, I sent a letter…... but I couldn't…" She paused to look out over the water, "I…" She shook her head as her voice caught and more tears fell.

Zuko frowned a new ache budding in his chest, the kind that made him hurt when she was hurting, "Hey what's wrong…. I am not mad at you, I was just …. Sad. I wanted to see you…. I missed you." He whispered.

Katara gave him a small smile when she turned to look at him, "Sometimes I think you are the only one that sees me… sees the real me and doesn't expect me to be what you want… or what the world wants….. you push me to be….ME." She said clenching her fists, "I just want someone to love me for me and I don't think that will ever happen…... I will always just be…" She sighed and put her face in her hands and Zuko's chest shattered when he heard her mumble into her hands, "Not good enough."

Zuko clenched his jaw thinking of Aang and what must have happened… the one person who held Zuko's dream away from him, the one person who held his happiness. Now to find out he was hurting her… the fires in the sconces around them leapt up and Zuko pulled Katara into his arms.

He relished the feeling of her…. Holding her, even if it was just in comfort as he ran his hands up and down her back trying to give her comfort, "You…." He paused and laughed at the absurdity of all of it, "You are not GOOD enough Katara." He stilled when he felt her flinch and pulled her back to cup her jaw, "You are not good enough Katara because you are better then good… you are everything a man could dream about…. You are the light in the darkness… the soothing balm to an ache." He whispered his thumbs brushing up and down her cheek.

She blinked up at him and shook her head, "I did something bad." She whispered looking past him to the pond.

Zuko frowned, "OK…. Tell me and I will help you fix it." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

When she looked back at him, she gave a small smile, "Why do I come to celebrate you and not even one moment here I am dumping my problems in your lap." She whispered as she cupped his wrists to pull his hands down to her lap.

Zuko twisted his hands until he could thread his fingers with her, "Because that is what friends do…. They are always there for you…. Always." He said softly catching her eye. "And after 5 years… you are my best friend…. You are the one that I go to when I need help… need to talk …. And I hope that I am that person for you."

Katara shook her head at him before biting her lip, "But what if I don't want to be friends with you." She whispered so low and so fast it took Zuko a moment to process it in his mind and when he did, he carefully pulled his hands away.

"You don't want to be friends anymore?" He asked his world shattering at the thought that he could not even keep her in this way.

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, "I can't let it go any more… I can't just keep pretending." She said, "Zuko…" But she was startled as he swiftly stood up and walked over to the pond with his back to her.

His entire world was tittering on the edge of oblivion and he was terrified of her words… terrified of the future she was taking away from him. He had known that he would never have her… never really be able to love her… and in this moment when she was taking away her friendship... the only thing that he had to hold onto, he knew he loved her… fully… irrevocably. Yet now he had nothing, he could have pretended and lived just as her friend as long as she was there but now, he had nothing…. Nothing. He felt the sob tearing up his chest… ripping its way through him like a physical being bringing pain.

"Zuko?" He heard her whisper at him, her voice thick and frail and in pain… even in this moment when she was ripping his world apart, he ached for the pain in her voice… ached to make her feel better.

Yet he could not look at her because he knew it would break him, so he shook his head and turn to walk swiftly past her into his rooms only pausing when he heard her call out.

"ZUKO." She said her voice breaking, "Please." But he couldn't… he could not stand here and listen to her take away the one thing that kept him going… the friendship and visits that made his life move in cycles of being ok. So, he kept walking until he couldn't anymore. He looked down started to see ice forming around his feet. He quickly began to melt it when more ice encased him from feet to torso. "Let go." He whispered not wanting to fight her... almost on the verge of begging, "Let me go."

"No." She whispered behind him walking around to look him in the face, yet he could not look at her so he looked to the ground, "Will you not look at me…... not ask why I don't want to be friends anymore?" her voice shook as she stood in front of him, her hair wild enough it filled his vision as he looked down, "Will you not ask me the bad thing that I have done"

Zuko shook his head and startled when Katara gave off a sad laugh, "I broke Aang…. I told him last year…over 12 months ago that I could not be with him because I didn't love him… that he loved the thought of me and not who I am… he told me that it was ok and I could change." She said softly, "That I could become what he needed…. Become what he loved." With this words Zuko's eyes shot up to look at her, "I told him that was not fair to me and he told me that I was being selfish."

Katara took a deep breath closing her eyes, "For months I tried to tell him I was done and for months he would not listen… kept telling me that it was ok that I needed time to change." She murmured softly. "I didn't tell you on the last visit because I just wanted a break from all of it… to just be with you because you made me feel happy… you made me feel whole and good enough."

Zuko growled in his throat, his heat rising and starting to melt the ice around him that he had left when he was listening to her. Katara shook her head, "but I missed the last meeting here because Aang told me that I need to help with he air nomads …that it was my job and I was being selfish wanting to come here…. That is when I wrote you that letter…. but as I was sitting in the meeting, another one of them arguing I just stood up." She paused to look past Zuko's shoulder to the pond, "I told Aang that I was leaving... that I couldn't stay there anymore."

Zuko stopped using his chi to melt the ice and looked up to her face still not saying anything. Waiting to see what happened next, waited to see what she would say.

Katara gave a hallow laugh refusing to meet his eyes again looking past his shoulder, "He saw it even before me… Aang yelled… no screamed at me…. Told me I was selfish, and he knew why I really didn't want to be with him…it was why he pushed me to stay for the meeting….to miss your celebration." She covered her eyes with her hand as more tears slipped down her face, "He knew that the only place that made me happy… really truly happy was being here…. That every time I leave here, I feel like I am leaving a piece of myself here." Katara's breath hitched as another sob broke through, "HE KNEW Zuko…. He knew what was in my heart…... he told me that you were not my friend…. That you had not been my friend in a very long time…. That you would never be my friend again."

Zuko froze as her eyes finally slid to meet his and his heart stuttered at the pain and love pouring out, "He knew that I could never be your friend because I loved you too much…... that I have loved you for so long… that just being here… just sitting in the same room as you gives me peace." Katara shook her head, "Now I know that I am selfish because I should have just pretended to be your friend... been there for you…. Kept silent but I couldn't Zuko because I felt like I was lying to you… I am so sorry." She whispered sobbing into her hand, "I am so sorry…..."

Zuko sat frozen as her words procced through his mind, not noticing that she had turned and was running until she was half through the garden and his panic changed… "Katara." He yelled after her, pulling his chi into full force to melt the ice, "Katara… wait." He yelled after her. When she slipped into his bedroom to leave the panic turned into an ice in his veins at the thought of her getting away before he could talk to her, "Katara please." He begged the ice finally cracking away from him and then he was running…... running faster than he had ever ran before.

He hit his balcony doorways and watched as she began to pull the doors open her shoulders shaking with her sobs and his panic had a shot of flames bursting over her head to slam the door closed before she could get out, "KATARA….." He boomed, "I said to wait." Running until he could grab her arms and swing her around, "Wait." He said clenching both her shoulders.

His jaw clenched as she fought him, "NO let me go…... I am sorry I should not have said anything…. I am just going to go ok… I promise I will leave." She said while refusing to look at him.

Zuko snapped, "LEAVE?" He roared and when the door swung open and hit Katara in the back making her flinch in pain and his fury took over at the guards trying to run in to see what the yelling was about, "GET OUT." He snarled at them, his fury at Katara trying to leave him after what she said,… his fury at the men hurting Katara even on accident all boiling over, "YOU WILL NOT COME BACK IN HERE TODAY…NO ONE WILL DISTRUBE ME THE REST OF THE DAY…AM I UNDERSTOOD?" When the guards nodded and pulled the doors closed he gently but firmly pulled Katara through the sitting room back into his bed room and gently over to his table and pushed her into a chair, even in his anger touching her as if she was glass and began to pace back and forth. When she went to stand, he whipped around and growled at her, "SIT…you had your say and now you will listen to mine." He said his rage making the fires in the room erupt higher.

Katara voice shook as she whispered, "But your party starts in a few hours."

Zuko round on her in disbelief, "Do you honestly think that I care about a party…. A party that I hate every year… a party." He pulled off his crown and threw it on the table next to her then began to pull off his outer robes leaving him only in his tunic and pants, "Katara… I…. you." He shook his head at her. "Are you hurt?" He asked shaking his head wanting to start simple.

Katara looked at him with confusion swimming in her eyes "Hurt?"

Zuko pointed at her back, "When the door hit you." He said concern in his voice.

Katara shook her head softly looking down at her hands, "I am fine…. I am just going to go." She said going to stand again but quickly sat when he rounded around to her and stalked over to put a hand on either arm rest changing her in. "You really thought you could come and tell me that….." He waved his hand at the garden, "All of that and I would just let you walk away?"

Katara looked away over at his bed refusing to meet his eyes, "I should not have said that." She whispered.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and then squatted down to her eye level before carefully cupping her jaw and bring her face to his, "Katara look at me." He whispered.

He felt his jaw clench when she shook her head, still looking over his shoulder. "Katara…look at me." He demanded.

But she still refused to meet his eyes, closing her instead as tears pushed through and down her cheeks, "I know that I ruined everything with you…" She whispered, "And the worst part is I am devastated by what I did to you…I wish I could take it back."

Zuko felt his heart clench at the thought, "I don't." He said softly and when she still didn't open her eyes he leaned forward and did the one thing he thought he would never be able to do, brush his lips over hers. He kept his eyes open wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life, and when her flew open and he saw the surprise he gave a small smile.

"You are so stubborn." He said reaching up, one hand still cupping her cheek, the other cupping her neck. "Did you ever think to wait for my answer… to see what I wanted…. To see if I loved you back?" His voice a murmur as his thumbs brushed her neck and cheek.

Katara's eyes were wide and dilated as he reached forward again, this time covering her mouth with his, his lips lightly brushing over hers…. Back and forth until she sighed and relaxed into his hands. Slowly he stood, pulling her into his arms, his mouth never leaving hers as he gently bit her lip… brushed his tongue across lip begging for her to open up to him. When she sighed into his mouth, her arms sliding around his chest to grip his shirt he took full advantage sliding his tongue in to taste her. When she moaned deep in the back of her throat, he gave a small smile pulling back to look down at her face.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her hair wild around her shoulders, her lips full and bruised from his kisses and her eyes slid open unfocused on him as she tried to get her bearings. When she finally really looked at him, he brushed his thumb over her cheek and whispered what had been in his heart for years…. "I love you." When her eyes widened at his words, "I have loved you for so long…... craved you for so long… I thought that all I would ever have was your friendship…but I want more… I want everything." Before she could say anything, he pulled her back into his arms and covered her mouth with his again. She moaned deep in her throat as she grasped his shirt tightly in her hands pulling him closer to her…. As close as she could get. He slid his knee in between her legs… craving… no needing more of her touch… her heat. He watched her head tilt back as his mouth slid past her chin to nip at her neck, one of his hands sliding up to cup her breast, his fingers pulling at her nipple through her robes.

"Zuko." She gasped her hands pulling at his shit, "Please." She begged and He felt himself harden past the point of pain at the sound. He slowly pulled back to look her in the eyes, "What do you want?" He whispered, his hands creating a fire every where they touched her. "Tell me what it is that you want."

Katara finally slid her eyes open to look deep into his and slid her hands to his face, cupping his cheek. Her thumb brush his scare and when he flinched, she frowned before pulling his face to her lips so she could run her kiss over his eye, "Do you want the truth?" She whispered on his skin. When he nodded pushing his face into her kisses, he could feel her smile and when she whispered, "I want everything…. I want you…. I want to be yours and you to be mine." He growled deep in his chest pulling her up into his arms, so her legs wrapped around his waist.

He walked her over to the bed, pulling her into another deep kiss, his mouth battling for dominance over her. Yet she gave as good as she got, pulling and pushing, biting and licking. Still he had the upper hand as it took her time to realize as they had been fighting over who would win, he had pulled her robes free and pushed her shoes and pants off leaving her in only her tunic and bindings.

"Zuko." She gasped as she felt his hand pull her leg back around his waist as he laid his body over hers. She held him hard and ready between her legs and her body arched in response. Zuko groaned at the feel and the sound she made in the back of her throat, his own body pushing back without thought or will. "What do you want?" She whispered her hands lowering to his butt to push him against her.

Zuko pulled back and took her in, her wild hair spread across his pillows. Her scent filling his senses. Her eyes staring up at him, her soft smile waiting. Her body open and surrounding him, her warmth radiating into him and he shook his head in wonder. Never in his wildest dreams… in what he had hoped for… dreamed of… did he see this. Never gave himself to the ability to dream thinking it could never happen.

"You." He whispered back dropping his forehead on to hers…. "All I want is you…. All of you…. To be mine and only mine." He gave her a soft kiss, "For the rest of this life and the next I want to just be with you in anyway that you will let me." He felt her smile against his lips and the tears slid down her face.

"Then you shall have me in whatever way you want…... as long I get to have you." She said before she pulled him into another kiss that made Zuko see stars. After years of pushing away the hope… years of aching for what he could not have…. It was overwhelming.

"I love you." He whispered into her mouth. He slowly moved his lips down her throat.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck as his kiss moved, feather light across her arch and dip into her collar bones.

"I love you." He whispered into the side of one breast he helped her pull her tunic off. His lips trailed across the top of her bindings to her other breasts, pulling the nipple through the fabric.

"I love you." He whispered into her stomach as he pulled her bindings away to leave her bare for him to admire, he slowly sat up between her legs, "Spirits you are gorgeous." He whispered before pulling his tunic off leaving him in only his pants. He grinned down at her when her body moved as her eyes followed his hard chest planes to his flat stomach to the V that was dipping into his pants. "Do you see something you want?" He murmured.

At his words her eyes shot up to his and she smiled, "Do you see something you want?" She asked, her hands clenching the sheets. And his eyes darkened from light honey to deep caramel.

"Yes." Was all he said before he fell forward his mouth cover her belly button, dipping his tongue in making her give a small giggle. She pushed her hands into his hair and pulled just hard enough for him to give a growl. His kiss trailed down until her giggle turned into a moan and her back arched off the bed.

He took his time learning every part of her, his hand brushing and moving over her. His lips and tongue pushing her…. Making her twist and turn in his bed… making her hands clench at the sheets as she screamed through her first burst of pleasure from him. He slowly kissed up her body as she was still gasping through the blinding light behind her eyes.

Zuko." She whispered so softly he could barely hear it and it pushed a fire through his chest. He came up her body slowly to look at the way she was gasping still and covered her mouth with his as her hands brushed down his chest.

"I love you more then my kingdom." He said softy into her mouth making her eyes flare open at him but when she went to talk, he shook his head, "You had to know…. Deep down…. I took that lightening for you because a world with you in it is something that I cannot even imagine…. Something that I could not face…. Even if it meant leaving my kingdom…" He settled his weight on her body soaking her warmth and curves, "And the last three years have been me surviving for my kingdom because I thought I could not have what I wanted…. so I did the best I could while just surviving life…." He slowly gave her lips more feather kisses before he slid his pants down to push against her opening watching her eyes roll back into her head as she gasped at the new feeling, "But right now I am daring to dream Katara… that I could rule my nation and have the one thing…. The one person that makes me feel alive…. That helps me live." She looked up at him a tear sliding down her cheek again, "Please." He whispered as he slowly stared to push in, "Please… love me…. Please stay with me."

He watched as her face went from pleasure to wide eyes and a flash of pain as he finally pushed all the way in and it took him a moment to register what had just happened, "Katara… am I your first?" He asked in shock, frozen not moving a muscle.

Katara looked up at him with a soft smile and reached up to gently kiss his lips, "I could not imagine doing this with anyone but you…. So, I didn't." She brushed his hair back that had fallen out of his top knot, "What are you asking me Zuko…... really ask me."

Zuko felt his forehand drop to hers as her warmth was making his thinking start to go fuzzy and the need to move started to overwhelm him, "I…... you are MINE." He finally growled out, "Only mine… now and forever." He pulled back to carefully push back in making Katara groan. He looked her in the eyes as he began to rock back and forth, "Say that you will be mine… that you will stay by my side… that you will belong to me in every way… that you will be my partner… my wife… the mother of my children." He kept moving as Katara gripped his back her head moving back and forth, her body searching for something she had never found before, "Tell me Katara… tell me." He demanded

When she didn't answer him, he pushed in as deep as he could and stopped moving making Katara cry out in frustration, "Tell me…... Please tell me." He said looking down at her, his fear slowly coming back thinking that maybe she did not want what he wanted. But he was surprised when she rolled him over and kept him deep inside her, her hands on his chest as she began to rock back and forth.

"You want me?" She whispered to him, her hips rocking in a way that made his catch his breath so all he could do was nod up at her.

"You want me to be your wife…. The mother of your children?' She asked pulling his hands up to cup her breasts, still rocking. At his growl and nod she smiled down at him, "You want me to be yours in everyway…. forever?" At those words Zuko took back over sitting up and gripping her ass to start to slam her down on him as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"YES." He said as he bit down hard. "I want it all… I am greedy and demanding and stubborn and will settle for no less then everything." He said one of his hands coming down in between them to touch the place that would bring her to her first release with someone inside her.

His head snapped back when her heard her whisper, "Yes." Into his ear, "Yes…. To everything Zuko…. I want it all too… I am as greedy as you and I want it allllll." She screamed and arched her back as she clamped down around him her body starting to shake as her answer and tight body pushed him over the edge into oblivion. He gasped against as he took in her every shake, murmur, and sigh as she came back down. His body felt raw and hypersensitive in a way that he had never experienced, and he felt his entire world shift into focus when she gave a small whimper at his movement under her.

He pulled back to look at her face, "Are you ok?" He asked giving her a small kiss. He leaned in her hands that reached up to cup his face.

"Yes… just sore…... you are not exactly small my Lord." She said gently kissing his lips. Zuko frowned and carefully pulled out of her, hissing at the cold air on his hot flesh, "Then we shall go to the pond." He twisted his legs until his feet hit the side of the bed and he stood with Katara still in his arms. He slowly walked out his balcony doors and over to the pond only stopping when they were next the shore. He slowly slid her down his body and watched as she turned and bent the water to clean them and sooth between her legs quickly. When she was done, she turned back to him and he pulled her to lay under the tree. She quickly pillowed her head on his shoulder, one of her legs thrown over his.

He ran his hand up and down her back and for the first time in three years he felt a true peace…. Pure happiness and contentment. "I love you." He whispered as the sun kissed his face, he kissed her forhead. He sighed deeply when she kissed his chest gently and whispered back, "I love you more."

Zuko shook his head, "Not possible… promise me…... we will lay under this tree. You and I for the rest of our lives." He whispered into her hair.

Katara sighed softly, "Yes… but if only if you sing to me each time we lay here." She rubbed her nose onto his chest again, "Sing me to sleep My Lord… I am so tired, and I am finally at peace in your arms." She tilted her head up and kissed under his jaw, "You are my dream and my dream is finally coming true."

Zuko swallowed down the lump that caught in his throat at her words, "Yes my love… I will sing to you." He pulled her closer and let the sun fill his chest as his woman warmed his side and he started to softly sing the song his Uncle used to sing to him when he was at peace…...

"Even if you're lost you can't lose…

Lose the love because it's in your heart.

Hum hum hum

You are in my heart

And I will always win as long as I have you…

Hum hum hum hum..

You are my light in the darkness…

you are my sun…. You are my life

with you I will never lose."

Zuko looked over at his still wife and felt his heart constrict the memory of him singing to her under the tree on their first day of the rest of their life. "We will be ok…. You will be ok." He slowly pulled the sleeping baby away from Katara, carefully grabbing a large blanket nad pulling the baby up into his arms to gently burp her as he walked out his balcony doors in the warm sun,

"We are going to pull you mother back to us…... back to our warmth my little one." He whispered into her hair. When he made it to under the tree, he carefully threw the blanket out onto the grass and then settled the sleeping baby onto the corner of the blanket. "Wait here for us for just one moment my little love." He whispered before running back inside the bedroom.

He carefully pulled Katara into his arms and carried her out the balcony doors into the welcoming sun, quickly over to the blanket where their child slumbered in peace. He carefully lowered Katara down before sitting down next to her and pulling the baby into his arms and laying down. It took a few moments of adjusting but soon he had his wife in his arms and the baby nestled between them, and he looked to the sun and sent out a prayer to the spirits,

"Please let her come back to us." Then he took a deep breath and began to sing like he did that first day of their lives together, like he had so many times since their marriage but this time singing not just to his wife but to his daughter,

""Even if you're lost you can't lose…

Lose the love because it's in your heart.

Hum hum hum

You are in my heart

And I will always win as long as I have you…

Hum hum hum hum..

You are my light in the darkness…

you are my sun…. You are my life

with you I will never lose."


	4. Chapter 4

Katara looked around her as she took in the soft blue white light surrounding her and felt herself feel a sense of peace and calm.

She slowly turned herself in circles looking for something…. Anything.

But it was just…... empty.

She finally turned to the left and saw a brighter blue light and felt the peace surround her like a blanket. She slowly started to walk towards it, feeling lighter with each step.

But each step closer and she felt less and less whole…. Almost as if she was fading away as she stepped closer to the light.

She felt wrong…... like she was missing something…. Like she was walking away from something important. But the light was so bright…. It called to her like a beacon… like the Sun.

Wait she thought, "The sun… I need something… someone." She paused and looked around in a circle again.

Something was not right… something, but what was it….

She shook her head as the confusion set in…... the light called to her, but it was wrong…. the light felt wrong…. It was cold… it should be warm…. there was something that she was missing.

Then she heard it, so soft… echoing so lightly she had to strain to hear it.

"Even if you're lost you can't lose…

She paused, her heart starting to race. She knew that song…. she knew it, it meant something.

"Lose the love because it's in your heart…" Echoed around her as she tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"Hum hum hum…..." She knew that voice… she knew that sound, her heart racing…...

She took a step closer to it needing to hear it more clearly and paused when the peace in her body started to slide away to pain… But then she heard the voice again...

"You are in my heart …..."and she was walking towards the voice, not caring about the uncomfortable feeling coursing through her.

"And I will always win as long as I have you…..." Each step that took her closer to the voice the peace faded but soon the pain started to spread, and she paused again, her hand grasping at her stomach. She took a step back towards the light and the pain started to fade away but then the voice called out again.

"Hum hum hum hum…" And she looked around again…. Then started walking forward again not pausing when the pain started to spread… this time the voice calling her was worth the pain to see who it was.

"You are my light in the darkness…..." Was whispered all around her as the pain became searing hot through her stomach. But still she walked forward… to the voice that called her like the sun again.

But this time while her body was starting to throb…. tremble…. wither in pain. Her heart became lighter…. It was like while her body was dying her heart was rejoicing at the sound of this voice.

"You are my sun…." It whispered to her…. "You are my life." She pushed as the sweat started to roll down her face, the pain pushing her to bend over in half as she stumbled forward.

"With you I will never lose.…" She paused at the heart break in the voice, "Please Katara…. I need you…. We need you." And then she started to run to the voice….. no longer caring about anything but the voice.

"Please…" it echoed around her and a light flashed, and heat surrounded her, and she gasped as the memories flooded her mind.

"Zuko." She whispered as the tears started to stream down her face, "I hear you." She started to run but the voice stopped, and she couldn't find her way anymore…...

She turned in circles, looking everywhere…. her heart racing as everything started to look the same…. The pale blue light echoing every way she turned, even the light had faded away, leaving her in nothing…. She gasped her breath coming out harshly as the fear of losing Zuko came over her.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode, her fear at not finding him taking over…. She turned frantically, over and over, looking searching…. Begging….

"Please" She whispered, "I need you to call me…I can't find you." Falling to her knees. But she was met with silence…. With emptiness and pain.

"Please Zuko….. please." She whispered as the tears slid down her face, "please…."

"He can't hear you." A voice next to her said softly.

Katara's head snapped up, "Who are you?" She looked at the beautiful young woman, "You seem familiar." She said clenching at the pain in her stomach.

The young woman smiled, "You ran towards the voice…. Towards the pain." The woman said looking around the vast blue light, "You left the peace behind for a voice you did not even know."

Katara nodded trying to breath the pain and gasped at the blood in her hand before looking up at the woman, "I knew that voice… in my heart…. I needed to go to it… there was so much pain in it and I wanted to make it better." She said, "I knew even if I didn't know…... my heart knew."

The woman nodded, "I was waiting to see how strong your bond is…. I was trying to see if you would really be our yin and yang." She paused and waved her hand to create a pillow to kneel on, "I needed to see if you balanced each other…if you pushed and…" She paused to give a soft smile, "pull back to one another. I didn't think I would ever truly find out until this happened."

She smiled sadly over at Katara, "I wanted to find out….. but not with your death." She said softly.

Katara frowned, "I am dead?" She asked softly.

The young lady shook her head, "Not yet…... but close…. if you had walked into the light you would have passed into the spirit world." She said after pausing to look around, "Your middle place is different than most…... most water benders see water and waves…... with boats… you have a light."

Katara frowned, her blood pooling around her a dark red in contrast to the soft bright blue light, "I did not pick this." She said to the woman.

The woman smiled at her, "Sure you did…. It was your subconscious … even in death you look for your light…..." She waved her hand around, "In your death you look for your yang… it brings you peace."

Katara gave a soft smile, "His light is my peace…. His flame….. it brings me warmth… happiness… love." She said feeling the pain spread to chest. She frowned, "He is hurting."

The young woman gave a soft sad nod, "You are his yin… he will be off balance without you…..they will be off balance."

Katara frowned, "They?" She asked confused as the pain spread.

The woman gave a nod, "Zuko….. and your daughter." She said softly.

And in a rush the day came back to her…. The memories… the pain…... the fear…. And she gasped, "Is she ok?"

The woman smiled, "Yes you delivered her, and she is safe and healthy…. Would you like to see her?" She asked softly.

Katara gave a small nod, "Yes please…. can I see them?" she said softly.

The woman waved her hand and a small puddle of water formed in front of them, "Look to your family." She said softly.

Katara looked down and gasped when she saw Zuko laying on the grass under their tree and in his arms was nestled both her and their daughter. She looked up at the woman, "We are there…. I am there." Tears sliding down her face.

The woman nodded, "Even now he refuses to let you go…. He brought you to your place with your daughter and was singing… calling out to you." She said softly.

The young woman gave a soft nod, "He is unbalanced…... missing you…" she paused and looked at Katara with a frown, "Just like you are missing him and hurting….. but your thoughts are for him?"

Katara gave a nod, "Of course…... I don't want him hurting ever…. And never because of me." She sighed, "Will he be ok without me?"

"He will survive, but…..." The young woman shrugged, "Survival is different from thriving." She said confusing Katara as she started to fade away.

"Wait." She called out, "What does that mean?"

The young woman shook her head, "You need to think about what you want…. If you go back will the pain of the rest of your life be worth it." She said pointing to Katara's body, "or you can have peace…. You can watch over them from afar." Then she was gone and Katara gasped as the imagine floated in the water and she started to sob.

What if she went back and could not protect them…. What if she was not who she was …. What if …. She felt the tears stream down her face. If she left…. could she watch over them and protect them… she felt lost as the pain swam through her body, radiating from her stomach. It felt like the pain was growing…... expanding… taking over every thought and nerve ending. She looked down at Zuko face…. The pain he was feeling even in his sleep under the tree and she remember the promise she made so long ago….

Katara felt the tears stream down her face as she pulled the bag over her shoulder and left out of the palace doors. She pulled the hood over her head as she ran down the stairs past the guards knowing they would stop her on Zuko's orders. She could barely breath the farther she went away from the palace, but she knew she had to go.

There as too much fighting…. Too much disagreement…... too much at stake…. An entire nation would fall if she did not leave. She would not be the cause of others fighting…... of other people's pain.

She turned into the market keeping her head down as she rushed away…... rushed away from the happiness…. Ran from Zuko. She gasped as the pain ran through her body remembering the argument they had last week in the throne room.

The counsel had just walked out and while they were not thrilled that the future Fire Lady would be a water bender they were being won over by the fact that she was a war hero, master water bender, and for the last three years been a ambassador they knew well. They had seen what she had done for last three years for both their nation and the world and they were impressed. It helped that for the last 3 months, since the moment Zuko asked her to be his wife that day she had confessed her feelings she had stayed in the Fire Nation and started working with the counsel and different charities. They saw her commitment to the nation and that her allegiance was to the Fire nation but more then that they saw her devotion to the Fire Lord, and they saw that their Fire Lord was happy.

They did not care that he was suddenly happy, but they did care that his rule seemed to take on an entire new level of care and work ethic. He had always been committed but now he was… just more…. It was like he found his balance with Lady Katara and his nation was benefiting from it.

So, no they were not thrilled with a Water Bender as the next Fire Lady… but they were thrilled with her commitment and the balance she brought to the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation…. It didn't hurt that they could use it to further the peace treaty between Fire and Water Nations.

Katara walked over and slid into Zuko's lap as he sat in his throne, "That went better then I thought." She said kissing his jaw making him smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think we may actually be able to set a date next meeting."

Zuko gave a grin, "I already set a date… they just have not been told." He said wrapping his hand around her neck bringing her mouth up to his. He gave a chuckle when he felt her lips curl not a smile and her whisper, "Oh yea… and what day is that?"

Zuko groaned as she licked his bottom lip, "Tomorrow?" He whispered back and smiled when she laughed, "Ok…. Not tomorrow… but on the new summer solstice.…. Starting the new year and the new Sun for our new marriage."

Katara pulled back in a gasp, "That is in 6 weeks Zuko…. That is too soon." She said eyes wide.

Zuko shrugged, "There is no such thing as too soon for you to belong to me and me alone…... but that day is the prefect day for us and our nation…. I already talked to uncle who has started some of the planning secretly. He also made you an appointment to see the dress maker next week." He gave her a gentle kiss, "Think about it…... we will already be celebrating and there will already be parties…. So, less planning."

Katara shook her head, "It will take our families and friends 2-3 weeks to get here and they will need time to plan their time off and clothes." She said sitting up taller in his lap.

Zuko gave her another grin, "What if I already sent out the letters to them weeks ago…. Telling them to come two weeks before for a wedding but to keep it quiet?" He said holding her hips.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "I would say…. what if I disagreed with your plan?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Zuko gave a mock frown, "I would have begged you… pleaded with you and if all else failed tied you up and kidnapped you to the alter." He said in a serious voice.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Fine…. I also think that that day just might be prefect." She sighed and placed her head on his chest, "It is actually the prefect date…... you are good my love."

Zuko tucked his chin on the top of her head, "I know…... the oracle said the summer solstice or the change of winter would be the best… and I know that I can not wait another 10 months to marry you." He said tightening his arms around her. "I just want you to be mine in the eyes of the world and have you always at my side."

Katara gave a chuckle, "I am already always by your side…. You have already moved me to the Fire Lady's chambers but I don't even sleep there, and everyone knows it…. Just like I attend all of the meetings and do the Fire Lady's charity works and communities already…. We are practically married already." She said brushing her hand down his chest.

Zuko gave a slight shake of his head, "Practically is not the same as actually…. I want to claim you as my own forever in this life and the next…. I want you to be able to claim me and walk into any room and the people bow to you…" He paused kissing the top of her head, "I want to bind you to me in everyway possible."

Katara gave a small smile and tucked her head under his chin tighter, "I want that too…. So it sounds like we will be married in 6 weeks." She sighed, "You will tell the advisors... not me though."

Zuko rubbed his chin on her head as his hands trailed down her sides, "Most already know… I had to have Uncle tell them to change some of the plans for the celebrations and to get a feel for the resistance we face…. I didn't want to tell you incase we would have to fight more with them….." He threaded his hand into her hair trailing down her back, "I am telling you now because they have all agreed."

Katara pulled back with a smile, "Really?" She yelled, the excitement moving through her eyes, "They agreed not only to our marriage but to a date?"

Zuko smiled at the woman in his lap and felt his heartbeat widely, "Yes and yes…. It is why I can give you this now." He said pulling a necklace from his pocket.

Katara gasped as she sat up in his lap looking at it, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Zuko frown, "I know it is not traditional." He said starting to worry, "I can get you something different." He said starting to pull it back when she still didn't speak but froze when she grasped his hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Zuko…. It is… it is prefect." She whispered looking at it carefully. She ran her fingers over the giant deep red center stone surround in silver medal with miniature blue and sliver stones surrounding it. The threaded necklace was made of red and blue ribbon plaited together to the point where is almost looked purple. Her hands shook at it, "It is everything that I could have imagined." She said looking up at him in the eyes, "It is us mixed for the perfect balance."

Zuko finally felt his fear release, "It is…. The red stone was my mothers." He whispered softly then he gave her a soft kiss, "And the mini blue and sliver stones are from your mother… I … sent a letter and asked your father for his permission to marry you and asked him to send these for your necklace the day after I asked you to stay with me." He watched as she gasped looking at the necklace, "He sent them to me the next month along with his permission."

Katara's breath caught in a gasp as she looked up at him, "You did?" She asked softly and at his nod she gave a trembling smile, "I love you." She whispered as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Zuko pulled her in wrapping his arms tight around her gasping in her mouth when she brushed her hands down his face, "You are my dream come true… my light…..." She paused to pull back and look into his eyes. "Can you put it on me?" She asked softly.

Zuko nodded and pulled the necklace and placed it at her throat before having her turn to face him, "Perfect." He said his hand covering the stone on her chest, "It is where it belong now." He said looking up into her eyes, "You are mine now…... forever."

Katara smiled and brushed her fingers down his face, "And you are mine forever." Zuko reached up and brushed his thumb down her cheek wiping away the tears that spread. "You are water and I am fire…. We balance each other out in every way…... you are my Yin."

Katara smiled and softly kissed his scar, "And you are my Yang." She said softly before pushing her face into his chest and sighing. They sat there for a few moments just settling in with each other before the door to the throne room was slammed open. Zuko quickly stood and turned setting Katara on the throne behind him while raising the fire wall between them and the door. It happened in a matter of seconds but in the next moment Zuko saw through the fire that it was Aang. He slowly slid the fire wall down, "Aang….. how are you?" He asked carefully, one of his hands reaching behind him to hold onto Katara.

Katara slowly stood and walked around Zuko to stand next to him, even now she would be his partner, not hide behind him. "Aang…. I missed seeing you each day." She said softly sliding her hand into Zuko's. She would not hide what she had with Zuko while she also understood that she had to tread carefully. "How are the air nomads?"

Aang narrowed his eyes at their hands before she could feel the air around them start to stir. "You missed me…. Funny that you missed me enough to come straight to him and become engaged." His body started to rise as the anger pulsed through him, "You have been with him for years haven't you… all this time I spent loving you… you were with him." He yelled.

Zuko looked up at the guards who came through the door and held up his hand in caution, waving them out of the room. When they slowly backed out and closed the door he looked over to Katara who had gasped at Aang and pulled her hand away from his to walk down the stairs, "Is that what you really think…... that I would do that to you?" She asked softly, hurt in her voice.

Zuko walked down the stairs to stand behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. He waited to see what she wanted to say, letting her lead the way she wanted, "I would never do that Aang….. I would never hurt you if I could stop it." She whispered.

Aang nodded at her, "Fine then come with me." He said holding out his hand to her and Zuko felt his hands clench at her shoulders before slowly loosening again refusing to make her choice for her. But he felt his heart stop when she took another step away from him and down the stairs towards Aang, his arms failing to his sides as the fear of losing her clenched his heart.

But he took a breath when her heard her say softly, "Aang…. Even if I was not with Zuko I could not be with you… we are too different…. I tried to love you the way you wanted me to Aang… I tried for 2 years but it was always me loving you as a friend…. A best friend…. And it was always you… loving who you wanted me to be… not me."

Aang shook his head, "No you are lying. I love you Katara, I have since the moment that I met you." He said still holding his hand out.

Katara shook her head, "What do you love about me?" She asked softy, "What about ME Aang do you love?"

Aang shook his head, "Everything…. You are beautiful and kind…. you love to travel with me, and you love to help and create schools with me." He said, "So come back with me."

Katara shook her head with a small sad smile, "There was so much of you in that sentence Aang…. I hate traveling that much…. I feel like I never have a home… never have a place to be…. I like helping but air nomads is not my passion, air nomad schools are not something that I enjoy. And yes, I am kind… I hope… but so are so many people…. And thank you for thinking I am beautiful, but my looks are not who I am." She sighed shaking her head, "Aang…... you are one of the best friends that I have ever had, and I do not want to lose you but I love you as a friend…... I love you as a brother… as I love Soka."

Aang shook his head, "NO…. you are mine… you have always been mine." He walked closer to her, "Now come with me….."

Katara took a step back as he walked forward making him pause, "I can't go with you Aang….. I am marrying Zuko….. while I never was with him while we were together you were not wrong that I have always loved him….. he is my soul mate Aang… even before I recognized it… before I would admit it… my heart was his…" She laughed and she whispered, "It was you that opened my eyes that he held my heart."

She gasped as Aang's eyes began to light up and he slowly lifted higher in the air, "NO. .. YOU…ARE… MINE"

Katara shook her head and yelled over the wind flowing through the room, "Aang… I am not a possession… you cannot OWN me or claim me if I don't want you too." She felt Zuko's hands on her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him and tucked her under his arm. But this act was what pushed Aang over the edge and he lashed out picking Zuko up with his wind and slamming him in the wall.

Katara went to rush over to help him, but Aang's wind pushed her back against the other wall. "Aang stop it." She yelled over the wind pushing her and Zuko against opposite walls.

Aang turned to her, "I will never stop Katara... never…. You will always be mine and I will destroy anything …. Anyone in the way of that." He said darkly.

Katara shook her head, "That is not who you are Aang…... you are the avatar and you value peace and forgiveness." She said pushing away from the wall making Aang turn From Zuko who was trying to Push against the wind without bending fire at him.

"That was before he tried to steal you from me." He said pointing at Zuko. "He broke our peace to take you from me." He yelled.

Katara shook her head, "NO Aang… I came here…. I told him that I loved him… I risked him hating me forever because I didn't know that he cared about me…... I CAME HERE…..ME Aang…. Leave Zuko alone." She gasped tears sliding down her face and she watched Aang push Zuko up the wall with his wind. While she had been pressed carefully against the wall, Zuko was being slammed and dragged around. "Please stop hurting him."

Aang looked at her, "You still protect him…. He can't even fight for you." He said flicking his wrist making Zuko slide to the side and Katara pushed hard to run to stand in between them and screamed at Aang, her anger finally coming out, "NO…. he is refusing to fight with you…. For me…. For your friendship…... he is refusing to fight because he feels bad that you are hurting…. He is being peaceful for you." She yelled. "He knows that you are not hurting me, so he is letting you take your anger out on him." She said holding up her hands, "But I will not let you hurt him anymore.

Aang narrowed his eyes at her, "So you will stand against me also…... you will stay here with him…. You will choose him?" he asked carefully lowering his feet back to the ground, his wind dying down, "You will create a war between me and the fire nation and the water nation to be with him." He eyes filled with hate… and sadness and pain.

Katara gasped at him, "Aang… you don't mean that." She said softly lowering her hands as Zuko pushed himself to his feet.

Aang stood taller, pulling himself up to look her in the eye, "If you stay here… with him…. I will see that as betrayal by both the Fire Nation and Water Nation against me and everything that I have done." He said softly but firmly…. "If I can not have you. I will not let him have you in peace either."

Katara gasped as she fell to the floor as Aang turned and walked out the door. Zuko slowly came up behind her to gather her in his arms as she started sobbing. "Shhhhhh it is ok." He whispered into her hair, "It's going to be fine, love." He said brushing her hair back, "We will figure this out."

"How Zuko." She asked eyes filling as she clenched him, "We can't fix this." She said shaking her head at him. Zuko frowned at her, "Yes we will." He said kissing her forhead.

But a week had passed and nothing had been fixed… Katara and Zuko had argued and tried to come up with a plan but it always ended with Zuko saying he refused to lose her and Katara saying she refused to be the reason two nations finally at peace went back to war and pain. Last night their arguing had been practically forceful as she shook her head at him when he said he give up his crown before he gave her up. In that moment she knew she could not take away the Fire Nations Lord when he had and was doing so much for them. It would make her as selfish as Aang accused her of it. So, she created a plan after he fell asleep in her arms that night, brushing his hair back as he held her tight. It was almost as if he knew she was going to sneak away.

She had kissed him that morning before he left his meeting, had told him how much she loved him. Had lied to him for the first time as she said she was going to the counsel lunch at noon for the hospital. Then watch him leave their room. She had sat and wrote him a letter of her love, of her promise to never let him go while urging him to find a new future…. a new wife…. one that could help his nation. Then she had slipped out of the palace into the bright morning with tears streaming down her face.

Now she was running, passing people refusing to look at them as she kept her hood over her head, her clothes red and black and plain so she blended in with the crowd. She heard shouts behind her and looked up in surprise. She turned to face the wall as palace guards ran past her, it was too soon for Zuko to know she was gone. It was not even noon yet and she had set it up so he would not come look for her until after her meeting which would not have been finished until well after 3pm.

She took a deep breath waiting until the guards had ran past and then took the opposite way, quickly darting down an ally and to the outskirts of the city. She had been walking steadily away from the palace towards the docks with the ships so she could get on one but now that the guards were moving that way, she moved to the opposite other way…. Towards the desert. This was not her plan; she had not brought the right clothes or supplies for the desert, but she also could not go to the docks when there were guards there looking for her.

She slipped into bar with rooms above for rent and after a quick payment was upstairs looking carefully through the windows watching the palace guards flooding the streets. She sighed and covered her face as her plan went to hell, sinking to the rickety bed. She stayed inside the room until darkness fell watching the outside waiting and hoping for a moment to slip outside.

But she waited too long as she heard the doors downstairs to the bar slam open and guards rushing in shouting for the owner. She slipped down the stairs to watch from the shadows to see Zuko march in behind them. She pushed herself into the shadows, pulling the hood closer to her face.

Zuko looked around and eyes narrowed, "I am looking for Master Water Bender Katara….. she went missing this morning and the Fire nation must find her as soon as possible." Zuko boomed out to the room making Katara shake her head. He was smart and tricky, he was not saying she ran away, but that she may have been taken… so people would look for her and turn her into the guards. She pushed even deeper into the shadows, but it was like he could feel her, and his head turned looking into the crowd…. Into the corner where she hid. "There is a reward for any who find her and bring her safely to me." He said with narrowed eyes where she was standing. She could not stay here, she turned and slid along the wall until she hit the door to the back ally. She slowly slid out the door and made her way along ally until she came out to the street. She kept to the shadows as she moved down the street, back tracking towards the docks. Now that the guards and Zuko were looking for her at the bar she could try to slip onto the docks and onto a boat.

She heard a sound behind her and started to walk faster while glancing back behind her. When she saw a flash of red and black robes she took off at a run, turning a corner and running straight into a hard chest making her gasp as hands reached out and grabbed her arms so she didn't stumble back. She felt the heat coming off and knew without looking up that Zuko standing in front of her. She tried to slip to the side, not raising her face and go past him but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. He did not say anything, just gently pulled her over to the dakyu and grabbed her by the waist to set her in it. When she went to get down, she finally realized he was not just upset…. He was furious… seething.

"SIT." He snarled at her, "You will not move." He said climbing up next to her. He nodded at the driver and sat back looking out the side away from her.

She finally pulled the courage and spoke, "Zuko?" She asked softly. But he did not say anything, just kept his back to her as he looked away. "Zuko…. Please." Her hand reaching out to lay on his arm that was almost burning but jerked when he pulled away from her sharply.

"No." He said softly, "Not now."

Katara reached out again, needing to touch him when she had passed the day thinking she would never see him… never touch him again but tears started to fall when he pulled away again. "Zuko…" She said softly at him but sat as he continued to ignore her, when she reached out to touch him again, he turned to her, eyes blazing.

"I said not now….." He shook his head at her, "I need to calm down right now…. I am not ok…. I am.." He shook his head at her, "NOT now." He said turning away again. They sat in silence all the way to the palace and when they got there he got out, his back to her. Pausing until she got out and started to follow him to their rooms, when they walked into their private sitting rooms he turned to the guards, "If anyone comes out of this room you will stop them by any means necessary….. am I clear?" He said, knowing Katara was listening to him. At their nods he pulled the doors closed and walked past Katara and the sitting room into their bedroom pulling his royal robes off as he went.

He threw them onto the bed and walked through the doors and on the balcony not looking at her. Katara sighed knowing she going to have to go to him because he was still not ready to approach her. She pulled off her dark robe and set down her things before slowly following him out to their private gardens. She saw him sitting under the tree under the moon and facing the pond. She stood behind him waiting… not wanting to push him. She stood there for so long that when he finally spoke, she jumped.

"How could you?" He asked softly, his back still to her.

Katara shook her head, "I did not want to be the reason that the Fire Nation went back to war… that the water nation goes back to war…..." She paused looking down at her hands, "He is threatening to start a war Zuko and the Fire nation finally has an amazing leader and I did not want to be the one to take that away…. To be that selfish." She said tears sliding down her face again. "You told me last night that you would give it all up… that you would do anything to keep me here and what cost… how many people will I hurt?"

Zuko shook his head, still refusing to turn back to look at her, "Did you ever think that without you I may not be a good leader… that I would be lost…" He paused tilting his head back, so the moon bathed his face, "You left…. I should not be surprised…...everyone leaves me." He said so softly that she barely heard him against the wind.

But his words tore her heart, "NO." She gasped running over to kneel next to him grabbing his face to look at her, "Don't you ever say that… I did not leave because I didn't want you… I didn't leave because I don't love you…. I left because I love you…. because I didn't want to make you choose between me and your nation." She paused brushing her hands down his face pulling him in to rest her forehead on his, "I left because I want you to not have to choose." She said again, "I saw what it was doing to you… I saw your pain every time we tried to figure out a plan… I saw your pain not knowing what to do…... I was causing you pain by being here."

Zuko shook his head pulling away from her, "You hurt me more when you left…. You … do you know what it felt like to come back to ask you a question…... just because I wanted to give you a kiss… to see your face…... and instead I find your letter…." He looked back to the pond, "Can you imagine if I left you a letter and left…... no goodbye…... no anything… just emptiness." He sighed, "I felt empty." He whispered.

Katara started shaking as the sobs took over her body, "NO." She grabbed his face again climbing into his lap, her legs straddling him, forcing him to look at her, "Zuko you are my world…. I waited for three years, my heart always waiting for you but never knowing it… It was emptiness every time I left you." He closed his eyes against her words as her forhead came to his, "I would give everything that I have for you…. To be with you to have you love me forever and us to have happiness…... but not at the expense of YOU!" She paused her breath coming out in rushed gasps against his lips, "Not at the expense of your pain… of taking away your nation or making you the man who has to choose between a war and woman over his country….. because either way you lose Zuko… you choose me and you lose everything else…... you choose everything else and you lose me and feel guilt…" she whispered as her head fell down to his chest, "SO I took that away from you…. I made it so you didn't have to choose!" her hands clenched at his chest, "But never because I didn't love you…. Never because I don't want you…I love you with everything inside me."

They sat there next to the pond for what felt like hours, her face and hands pushed into his chest as she straddled his legs, his hands digging into the grass and his face starting into the moon lit pond. Her tears soaking sliding down his chest in a steady stream and his breath coming out in harsh gasps. When she finally felt like she was hurting him more by sitting on him she pulled herself up to look at his face and shook her head, her hands dropping into their lap. She bushed her fingers down his face softy, "I love you." She murmured before starting to stand to move off of him.

She gasped when his hands flew to her waist clenching her to him, "NO." He said still not looking at her. She shook her head in confusion sitting still in his lap… waiting to see what he wanted… but he still didn't move or speak and she went to move again and his eyes slashed towards her, "I said NO." his hands tightening to the point of pain.

She looked at his face, "What…. What do we do?" She asked softly. "How do I let you go…. How do we make this work… just how?"

Zuko looked up at her, "You trust me…... trust me to figure this out…. to keep you and to keep my nation safe and strong…." He paused his eye burning into hers, "And you don't leave me… EVER again." His hands reaching up to grasp her face, "EVER."

Katara shook her head but his hands held her head tight to keep her, "Swear it to me…. That you will NEVER leave me again…." He said his hands tightening, "SWEAR IT." He growled his eyes fierce.

Katara closed her eyes, "ZUKO."

"NO…. Katara… I need you to swear this to me…." He paused his forehead coming to hers this time, "I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL TRUST ME… THAT YOU WILL STAY WITH ME."

Katara opened her eyes knowing that she had to give him this….. that she needed it deep inside her soul…. But she did not know if she could do it… if she could put everything on his shoulders. "Zuko." She murmured softly.

Zuko shook his head at her, "NO…. TELL ME." He said slamming his mouth onto hers, his hands clenching her neck and pulling her tightly against him. He plundered and pillaged her mouth, one of his hands reaching around her waist to push her down against him as he rolled his hip, "Promise me." He demanded as he reached forward and ripped her shirt off as he bit her lip making her moan against his mouth. When she did not respond his eyes narrowed, "KATARA." He demanded as he pushed her to stand up and off of him and when she looked confused, he grabbed her and yanked her against him harshly and backed her up against their tree. "TELL ME." He begged her; his eyes narrowed into slits.

She was overwhelmed, every sense was being pushed and challenged…. She watched as he burned off her bottoms and bindings, his hands encased in fire as they brushed along her body. "Zuko…" She whispered in awe at the way he removed everything with fire but her skin remind untouched. She looked down to see his fire brush along her skin, yellow and red flickers with white tips. "It's warm… but it doesn't hurt." She said softly, "It is like I am in your arms."

Zuko looked into her eyes as he burned off his own clothing, "You are my other half Katara…. You are a part of me….." His hand reached out to grasp her waist, his hand still burning, "Just like my fire does not hurt me… my fire will never hurt you….. you are mine and I am yours." He turned her around sharply, so her hands slammed against tree nad he pushed his body up against hers, his hands reaching up to run up her body and his lips whisper in her ear, "Please Katara… please tell me." He said as he pushed his hips against hers edging her legs open to find her warmth.

"Zuko…" she moaned deep in her throat, "Please…." She pushed back against him sharply. But he only pushed himself between her legs to rubbed back and forth while grasping her hip, his lips brushing her neck before his teeth bit hard enough to leave a mark. She pushed back harder against him begging, "Please..."

He shook his head, his hand coming to wrap around her throat carefully pulling her back against him, her neck curving along his shoulder. His other hand reaching down to pull her leg back against his hip and then slip between her legs, rubbing her center making her beg deep in her throat before sliding his fingers into her. His lips breathing lightly against her ear as he pulled her lobe to bite her gently, "Tell me Katara…. Tell me that you will never leave me…. That you will be by my side always." His fingers sliding deep inside of her, "Promise it to me…Swear it to me…. Always by my side."

Katara gripped the tree, panting, her eyes rolling back, biting her lip. But she gasped when he pulled out his fingers out to lay it against her stomach, "This is where my child will be one day Katara… promise me….. please…..I need you promise me….. you and me forever." He whispered into her ear.

Katara eyes slid open as she look back up at him, looking deep into his eyes, "You wont regret staying with me… you won't wish you could go back?" She said her voice breaking as a tear rolled down her cheek, her number one fear being whispered into the wind.

Zuko frowned as he gently kissed her the tear away, "How can I regret tying half my soul to me forever…" His lips covering hers gently, "How can I wish away the best thing in my world?"

Katara gasped as the tears ran down her face, one of her hands reaching up to cup the back of his neck, "I love you." She whispered against his lips but frowned when Zuko shook his head.

"I need you to promise that you will never leave me again… that you will trust me and stay with me always…. never make me feel this pain again." He said softly, and she finally saw past the anger in his eyes to the immense pain at losing her… even if only for a day.

Katara nodded up at him, "Never again….. I will never leave you again….. I will always be yours." She said and cried out into his mouth as he finally pushed his way home inside her. "My love….. my soul."

Zuko griped her neck tighter and her hip harder as he began to drive home….. as he began to make her as his… as he marked her, "Mine." He whispered into her mouth as the hand at her hip reached around to touch her center again, "You are mine and I will always protect you and we will figure this out…. I swear it to you." He gasped against her lips.

He pushed his heat…. his love …. into every jerk of his hips….. pushed her until she could not feel or see anything but him. Not the harsh bark against her hand, the soft breeze of the wind... not even the pull for the moon… just Zuko… everywhere, surrounding her… encasing her in his arms, his heat and his light.

Katara cried out as the mixture of his words…. His touch… his breath…. His love pushed her over the edge into oblivion. Zuko gasped as she came around him and it tipped him over the edge, and he cried out into her mouth. He gasped as he felt the icy cold touch of water up his back just as she felt the flames warm her under his hands. His element covering her front and him covering her back…just as her element covered his back and she covered his front. They were the prefect yin and yang.

Zuko slide his arms around her and pulled her closer, relishing in having her in his arms once more and thanked the Gods. His breath brushing her forhead, "My love….. my heart…. My soul." He gasped against her has his heart began to slow down.

Katara slid her hands over his and clenched her inside making him moan against her and she sighed, "I swear to you that I will never leave you… that you will always be mine….. and I will always be yours…." She kissed him carefully, "I trust you with everything."

Zuko clenched her tighter to him and sighed as his world finally shifted into focus and his heart lost the ache of her being gone. "My heart." He whispered. "I trust you with all I have….. and you hold my very being…. Please don't take it away again."

"Never." She said softly… "I will never leave you again…."

Katara closed her eyes to the memory of that day as she sat in the blue abyss…. She felt every touch…. every whisper….. every emotion all over again and she knew what she had to do…. No matter how much pain it caused…..

She knew even if she would never be the same….. never be right ….. she had to go back to Zuko…. She had keep her promise.


End file.
